


The Sssmokin' Hero: Deku

by GinsengKalbern



Category: The Mask (1994), The Mask: Animated Series (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Inko, Character Development, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Mentor/Sidekick, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinsengKalbern/pseuds/GinsengKalbern
Summary: Is it a bird? Is it a plane? NO! It's a green haired nutcase with the power of CARTOON LOGIC! Prepare for gags, shams, slams and 'Oh DAMN's when this greenete from the block turns his world upside down. Action! Romance! and most importantly: PIE! Why you ask? BECAUSE WE SAID SO! WARNING: This fic contains cartoon violence, crude humor, insane amounts of references. Not for kids.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Warning, this story has been rated T for carton violence. LETS GET ON WITH THE SHOW!**

_When the appearance of quirks first came onto the world, many were ecstatic of the notion of the human race reaching a new stage of evolution. Others were afraid of the implications that would come about with this in their daily lives. In the end however, they learned to accept it and it slowly became a part of their society. As decades passed, the number of people who would receive these powers, or "quirks" as they were called, increased, and soon their whole worldview changed. As their lives were made much easier with quirks, some have taken them for granted and began using them for nefarious purposes. The government became aware of the situation and began to form an organization dedicated to maintaining peace and order, bringing these villains to justice. From there, the roles of heroes began to take its place. The superhero fantasy that was in the minds of every young child became a reality. In the age of spandexed crime-fighters and superpowers, one could claim that they have seen everything._

But that would not be the case. Not by a long shot.

* * *

Today would be considered the most memorable day for the young woman known as Inko Midoriya. Many months of hard work and blood, sweat and tears have now bear fruit. It was a good thing too, since she wasn't sure how much longer she could handle it. In the end, it was all worth it, as she hold her little Izuku in her arms. While she did have to spend some extra days at the hospital, that did not stop her. In fact, she will take any excuse for her to look after her baby boy. That is until the novelty quickly wore off after a few days. Now she was just irritated.

The only thing that made this day just a bit damper was the fact that her husband was not around to witness this joyous occasion. She would have to let him know how she was later on when she gets back from the hospital. Really, its understandable that she has to do all this 'extra precaution' business, but come on. There were no complications according to the doctor, and she wasn't of risk of any type of health concerns after the birth of her child. So really, it would be great to get out. She voiced as such to the medical staff.

However, the doctor did not agree with her. "Mrs. Midoriya, I understand that you want to enjoy spend time with your newborn with the comfort of your own home, but please understand that we want to be absolutely sure that nothing will come up when you get discharged, which will be within the next week."

"Next week?, but I feel perfectly fine. Also, I don't know if we can be able to afford staying in the hospital more than necessary.". Which was true for the most part. Although she went into labor much earlier than expected, the ride to the hospital was practically smooth sailing. She certainly didn't feel anything when she was getting prepared and given medication to help with her contractions.

"Well, that is true ma'am. There weren't anything serious that had occurred when you were checked in but... there was somethings that we could not figure out." The Doctor said nervously.

Wait, what do you mean by that Doctor?", Inko began to panic. " Don't tell me that there's something wrong with my baby!"

"Oh heavens no! I assure you that he has been given a clean bill of health. Its just that there was a bit of an... anomaly when you were given the medication." The Doctor explained, " You see, the medication was to help with the pains that would no doubt come with the process of childbirth. But then your stomach began to..."

"Began to... what?"

"It began to move around. A lot. As in a lot of movement that would not be normal for a newborn to have the energy to do. It was as if the baby itself was trying to punch its way out of the stomach. You were still trying to push and was still under the influence of the anesthesia that was provided, so it wasn't felt as painful as it should be." The Doctor chuckled when he saw the shocked expression on the mothers' face. " Don't worry, your insurance will be able to cover most of the costs. We just needed to make sure that the baby didn't do anything inside that would harm you in the long run."

Inko looked at her son, who was all wrapped up in his blanket with his big green eyes and happy expression. Wait... big green eyes?

"I see that you notice how he has appeared to have develop eyesight much earlier than expected. This was another reason why we wanted you and the baby to stay a bit longer. When we examined your child, it showed that he has developed much of the brain as well as other features much earlier than expected." The Doctor was now beaming with excitement. " At the time of birth he has already have the appearance of a baby a few weeks into his birth. Furthermore, results suggest that he does not have any aging deficiencies of any sort that would explain this sort of phenomenon. Which means that he already has a head start from the rest!"

The green haired woman was surprised to hear such things about her child. Izuku, who was just brought into this world, already has a head start? And with nothing explaining it otherwise? That can't be physically possible. Unless...

"Do you think that it would be a side effect of his quirk?" Inko wondered.

"Its still too early to confirm such theory, but it is within the realm of possibility. If it turns out to be the case, then I would have to say that your child might have a very strong quirk on the way"

A strong quirk! It hasn't even been the end of his first day and already Inko felt proud of her son, tears lightly glossing her eyes. She was glad that her son would not be bullied or left out anytime soon. She heard stories of the few people who were deemed "quirkless", and every time she would be sad how they were badly treated and abused. She would not know what to do if her son were quirkless, nor did she want to even want to think about the implications. Thankfully, she wouldn't have to find out.

She snuggled closer to her son, who babbled happily in return. " Either way, thank you very much doctor. Thank you for helping in bringing my child to my arms."

The Doctor bowed in response "Of course, ma'am. I'll leave you alone with your child. If there is anything else you need, please do not hesitate to ask."

"I will thank you Doctor" The Doctor gave a curt nod before leaving the room, leaving Inko to her child. She gave a small kiss to his nose, who responded with more happy babbles and little hands wanting to grab her nose.

She giggled at her sons' antics " Well aren't you a lively one, my little Izuku? I can't wait to show you to everyone. Especially your father... *sigh* I just wish he was here to see you right now." She gave a small frown. " I know that this would help our financial situation and move into a much livelier neighborhood but..."

Seems the mood swings haven't exactly gone away yet. " I just wish he was here with us right now! Wahhhhh!" She wept while she lightly brought the baby closer to her, waterfalls or tears streaming her face. It was there when Izuku deadpanned at her mothers' antics. If there was anyone else who was in the room at the time, they would have marveled at how the child seemed to actually understand his mother so early.

 **SLAP!** Followed by an incredible amount of shock when they would see Izuku slap the absolute shit out of his mother with a cartoonishly large hand, before retreating back into his warm little blanket. Inko was caught off guard by the sudden hit.

"GACK! What the-! Who, huh-!" Huh, seems as if she did not notice her son earlier. ' _What in the world was that!?'_ She looked around and saw nobody in the room before seeing her child, and immediately regretted being carried away when she saw how much her outburst scared Izuku.

"Oh no! Don't cry, Izuku! Mommy's sorry, she didn't mean to scare you!" She lightly rocked the little bundle to calm him down. " Shh, shh. Its okay, honey. Please don't be scared.". Fortunately for her, Izuku began to calm down after a few minutes and looked up at her mother with small tears in his eyes. " There we go, Izuku. I'm sorry I scared you. Please forgive me?"

The little Midoriya stared at his mother... before looking away with a POUT of all things! Inko let a gasp, "No! Don't be mad! I'm sorry, Zuzu! Please, please PLEASE don't be mad!" She begged with wide eyes.

Little Izuku took a little peek, and was surprised to see his mother ALSO POUT with the widest eyes he ever seen! He began to lightly shake his head, seemingly too young to be feeling conflicted. However, no amount of denial could ever compare to the patented Midoriya puppy eyes. _"Uuuuuu, I can't stay mad at her",_ he seemed to be thinking. In the end, he decided it was no use resisting, and began to babble happily again.

The mother in question gave out a sigh of relief, " Oh thank goodness! I don't know what I would do to make it up to you!". Then she noticed Izuku reaching out with his little hands and leaned in close. "Oh? Is there something you want Izuku? Are you hungry?". Izuku lightly shakes his head 'no' before placing his small hands to her cheeks...

*smooch* and giving a light kiss on the nose!

 _'AHHHHH WHY IS MY SON SO DARN CUUUUUUUUTEEE!'_ Inko was having an increasingly hard time keeping herself from squealing from absolute joy at her sons' display of affection.

Again, if anyone else was in the room at that moment, they would have had to pick up their jaws from the floor at such amazing feats that the newborn had accomplished. Rational thinking? Advanced Motor Skills? The ability to seemingly understand others and respond to them in kind? All while only being a few hours old and without any prior teaching? This was the most incredible biological phenomenon, even MIRACLE that a child would have the capacity to do such things in such a short amount of time.

But Inko didn't care about that. She was just glad that she was able to spend quality time with her little bundle of joy and sunshine she had the fortune of calling her son. Now she is counting the days that are left before she could take her baby home and show him off to everyone. She would make sure that her son would live a wonderful and happy life.


	2. Chapter 2

Aldera Junior High School, the primary school for the young, hormone filled little moro- I mean wonderful teens that lived in the small town of Musutafu. Yes, this is the typical Japanese school that, for some reason, appeals to westerners. The place where normal school activities takes place. The place where the many young ones of the town work to become the next line of normal, productive, disciplined, and delightfully composed members of soci-

**BOOOM! CRASH! CRACK! BLAM! SLAP!** Well, at least it WAS before lunchtime.

The sudden noises had startled the principal from his work at the office, now littered all over the floor along with the rest of his belongings. He wonders how the place trembles each time an incident occurs, but then realizes what reality he is in. Then he berates himself for the idiotic nature of his question. Don't worry, everyone else thinks you are a moron as well. Screams and yelling can be heard past his door as the frantic pitter-patter of students got the hell out of dodge. One teacher decided to burst through the door to his office to help him hear it up close. The poor man is sweating violently with his clothes in extreme disarray.

"Sir! We have another situation in our hands! You need to get to the cafeteria NOW!"

The Principal could only pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation. If you can hear very closely, he is contemplating which god he pissed off to the point of being given this much of divine punishment. That, or how he was close to consider early retirement. Not sure, don't quite care. Either way, he would have to call the parents... and the authorities... and his therapist, along with several contractors... again. Thank god for quirk-based insurance.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in No Man's Land, aka Cafeteria.**

The area was one would expect if someone decided to start a food-fight, took it too far, then proceeded to fix it by making it an ACTUAL fight. All in all, it was absolute hell. Chunks and bits of food and beverages were pattered everywhere, along with pieces of tables and chairs. Burn marks and human-sized holes where outlined in the walls. The other students caught in the crossfire were tending to their wounded and fleeing from the battlefield.

"RUN AWAY!"

"THOSE TWO IDIOTS ARE AT IT AGAIN! SAVE YOURSELVES!"

"MY LEG!"

If you ask me, those who got away before the fight broke loose were the lucky ones.

**CRASH!** And now another hole has been placed on the wall, courtesy of one smiling Izuku Midoriya. "WOOO! Now that's what I call getting more BANG for your buck, am I right?" He called to his blond haired compadre, " Now then, my fellow bomberman, care to surrender before you-pfft- blow a fuse? HAHAHA!"

The one smoking blonde, named Bakugo Katsuki, was not amused. " GRRR, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHITTY JOKES, DEKU!". He propelled himself with his explosions towards the greenete, ready for another attack. Seeing this, Izuku quickly pried out of the hole and braced himself. Just as the blonde was about throw the punch, he stomped the floor.

**THWWWACKKK! DING DING!** A wooden board uppercut sent Katsuki through the ceiling and is now sailing through the air. Seeing his foe unable to battle for the time being, Izuku celebrates his hard earned victory.

"Another win for the Green People!HAHAHAHAAAAA!" Izuku jumps for joy as he presents himself with a medal he pulled out of nowhere. "From this day forward, the future students of this fine establishment will learn about the great war that has transpired in this establishment" He looks to the ground solemnly. " And the sacrifices that many had taken to ensure victory over the tyrannical nukazoid that threatened our way of life"

A manly tear was shed "Especially that foreign transfer student, Gary. He will be missed". **WHOOSH!** Now izuku was dressed in a Scottish Highlander outfit, from which he then pulled bagpipes from his kilt. " Aye laddie, I shall play a song fittin for yer brav'ry" A bad rendition of Scotland the Brave began to play.

Believe it or not, this was not the first time that this had happen in Aldera middle school. The rivalry between the two knuckleheads had been around ever since their quirks manifested themselves. Let us take a look into their past, shall we?

* * *

_When their quirks were discovered at the age of four, they were really excited about it. I mean, what little kid wouldn't be when they found out that they can blow stuff up with their hands, or make things out of thin air. Suffice to say, the parents of both boys were overjoyed. That is, until the two began to argue about who's quirk is the better one._

"I'm telling you, Deku! My quirk is the best and strongest one!" Yelled Bakugo as he let out explosions from his hands. "Your nothing but a Loony Toon reject!" The other kids and parents at the playground were looking on with slight amusement and concern.

Izuku for his part just laughed, unfazed at his friends' statement. "Gee, is that what you think? I'm pretty sure MY quirk is better than being a short fused little firecracker!". The other kids laughed at his insult. "Oh yeah? At least I'm not some crappy mamma's boy!" Shot back Katsuki. Izuku gasped, clutching his chest from the audacity of that statement. " How dare you say that!? My mother is a beautiful and respected woman and should be treated as such!"

"I'm talkin about you, dumbass!"

**WHOOSH!** Izuku was now dressed in a scientist uniform, his curly ruffled hair now white " On ze contrary, herr Bakago-" " DON'T CALL ME THAT, DEKU!" "-ze majority of all living organisms are created with the chemical and biological ingredients that our progenitors have given us during the time of our creation. As such- an insult to me iz a insult to maman!"

Izuku then rushes over to Bakugo "Now zen! Let us try an experiment, ja?"

"The hell you thi- GAHH!" Ahh, the atomic wedgie. Such a classic move, don't you think?

" Oh I see, it appears that the material of your undervear are very elastic! Vat a discovery! HAHAHAAAA!" Now the whole playground is doubling over in laughter, the adults not even bothering to stifle their own.

Bakugo was not going to take this humiliation lightly, and he was going to make sure about it. He fixed his boxers after he dislodged them from his head, then began to pool sweat in his hands.

"OH I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO THINK ABOUT, EGGHEAD!" **BOOM!** He blasted Izuku point blank, sending him crashing through a tree. It wasn't enough, and soon- **CLANG!-** he smacked headfirst into a lamp post, where he then slipped off and landed into a conveniently placed trash bin. Keep Japan Tidy, as they say!

Izuku quickly got out, now covered in garbage. He sent a glare towards the laughing blonde, who was now the only one laughing.

**WHOOSH!** He was now dressed in a soldier uniform, now grinding his teeth. " Oh that's it! This means war!" He snarled. He ran towards Bakugo and gave him a sucker punch. "PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER MAGGOT!"

Both boys were now on the ground, grunts of pain and punches now covered by a large cloud of dust. This alarmed the other parents in the area and rushed in to get their child to safety while the two boys were being separated by their own. At the end of the day they were both given a very stern lecture for several hours. This was also the time where Mrs. Midorya found out about how the more... traditional method of discipline would go well with Izuku's quirk.

Izuku would now have a fear of frying pans and rolling pins.

* * *

**We now return to Izuku's Musical Highland Hysteria Hour, already in progress...**

"MIIIIIDOOORYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!"

The music was cut short as the Principal came to the cafeteria along with the rest of the front office staff. They all had varying amounts of disgust, shock, and overall stress stitched on their faces as they saw the aftermath of the carnage that had occurred in the place. The Principal specifically is looking at a certain green haired student, now dressed in a janitor's uniform, his face hidden beneath the cap.

Izuku was casually mopping the floor, seemingly unaware- or uncaring- of the new arrivals. "Eyyyy there, boss." He greeted with a gruff New York accent. " Just doin my business here. Nothing to see here."

"There most certainly is something to see here, young man! I want you and Bakugo in my office... NOW!"

Seeing that the jig is up, Izuku threw his mop to the side. " You'll never take me alive, teach!", he yelled as he went running towards the nearest exit. See kids, when it comes to saying thing like that it is important to know that it could be jinxing yourself. Which is why the universe decided to grant Izuku's wish- **CRASH!-** and have him knocked unconscious by a falling Bakugo.

Normally, one would be worried about a kid falling several feet from the air on top of another kid, especially when it happens in a school. The teachers just consider it another day in Aldera Middle School. Really, nobody thinks about anything serious when those two are involved. Even when the authorities arrive on the scene, the people of Musutafu never worry. This is mostly because there is only one person who would be insanely idiotic to have this many policemen on the scene in a relatively quiet town. I mean really, not even the heroes even bother to join in due to... previous engagements with the problem child duo. Needless to say, the two boys really earned the titles of "The Troublemakers of Musutafu."

And going by the cycle of troublemakers, the two are now in the still messy office. The boys are seated, one with a big grin and the other with a withering glare to said smiling boy. The principal is at his desk, taking some aspirin while a detective stands besides him.

Detective Tsukauchi took a deep breath, rubbing his temples in a vain attempt to calm down his headache. " Boys, this is the fourth time this month that we had to intervene in one of your shenanigans." He explained with a stern voice, " The amount of paperwork is enough to drown me till the end of next month and many heroes are _this_ close to just considering you two low-level villains just to have an excuse to get you guys to stop."

"WHAT! THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS THE ONE-ARMED MAN!"

"SHUT UP DEKU! THIS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!"

"LIAR! IT WAS YOU WHO RULED THE CAFETERIA WITH AN IRON FIST!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT!"

"FREEEEEDOOOOOOMMM!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" The boys were silenced by the detective " If I hear anymore from the two of you I will personally make sure you both end up in a juvenile prison! Am I understood!?"

"Yes sir/Whatever"

"Good" He sighed again, "Now I have already contacted your parents and are now on their way to pick you boys up. I suggest that you two stay put until they arrive." The detective turned to the principal "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the office to sort this whole mess out. The other officers will be around to get statements on the incident and to make sure things go smoothly."

"Very well then, detective. Thank you for the assistance." As the detective made his leave, the principal spoke to the other two. "Now that we have that out of the way" He started, not even bothering to hide the irritation in his voice, "We will all wait until your parents arrive. There is something that they need to know and I feel it would be best to make sure that they arrive to give the news."

Well crap, I think we all know where this is going. So do the two idiots, as they began to break into cold sweat in their seats. How Bakugo managed to produce cold sweat I do not even know.

* * *

Mama Mydoriya was not having a good day. While there are many others that come quite close, nothing could beat this day. It all started when she got late to work because her alarm clock didn't go off. As those in the workforce would know, she was later chewed out by her superior. Also, she was being hit on by a lot of the patients during her shift. In case the readers didn't know (or in case the author forgot to mention), Inko Mydoriya works as a nurse. Now, she may not be Miss Japan or a model like a certain friend of hers, but she was no slouch in the looks department either.

With that said, being a nurse uniform and with her kind demeanor did attract a bit of attention. Most of them unwanted of course. Just as when she thought she would get a bit of relaxation during her break, she gets called into the office from her boss. When she heard the news about the police contacting her to come and speak to them about her son, she... well she uh...

Well let's just say that she was allowed to go early by a _frightened_ boss, and was now driving towards the school with the speed of a speeder and the rage of a critical parent. The amount of police cars that she passed by did not help either. Nor the amount of news reporters that were there as well.

She arrives at the parking lot, where many reporters were asking questions to police and people involved. Once they saw the mother out of her car, they quickly rushed over to her, microphones and cameras at hand. Inko for her part was doing her best to not outright scream at them as she quickly shoves them away from her. Several officers, seeing her predicament, come towards her and escort her towards the school. Once she arrives at the principal's office, she sees Mitsuki arguing with her son while the principal hides his face with his hands. As for the other one...

"Hello Izuku..." The boys (and apparently the principal) jolted from the utter _rage_ barely concealed in her soft voice, "Would you like to explain to me why I was called from work, was told that my son was _fighting_ another student in school, and now the place is temporary closed due to the extent of the damage?"

Izuku quickly got out of his chair to face his mother, giving the most cute face he could muster. "Oh Mother, how lovely to see you again! I see that you look wonderful as alwa-"

**KLANG!** A good smack to head with a small frying pan was enough to shut him up. Both the principal and Katsuki jumped from their chairs, afraid of the mothers' wrath. Mitsuki for her part just watched the whole thing with amusement.

"Izuku, there is no need for that. Now behave yourself while I speak with the principal, okay honey?"

"...yyyessss mmooootheeerrr..." The poor boy was still seeing stars, _literal_ stars mind you!

Inko took her son's seat "Thank you dear. Now then, is there anything that you wanted to share with us sir?"

The poor man wanted to get the hell out, but decided against it and sat back in his seat. "W-well as you and has already been informed, your son was involved in a fight in campus with the gentleman sitting right next to you which has resulted in thousands of Yen in damages. That's not to mention the parents of some of the students that were caught within the fight itself is demanding that we take legal action against these two. The parents are also threatening to sue-"

"Sue us? Can you tell me the name of these...parents. I think we can sort out an agreement." Interrupted Mitsuki with a glare of her own.

"T-t-that's not necessary. The police have already taken care of it and will be contacting the both of you to make sure you can settle things out of court."

"*sigh* I guess that's that then."

"N-not quite." replied the principal.

"Explain", demanded Inko.

"Well, we all know that this hasn't been the first time that this has happened at school. At first we were overlooking it because we saw the potential that the boys have in being successful in the long run. However, we can no longer be able to do so and we will have to apply punishment as deemed fit."

"Wait you don't mean-"

"I do" The principal gave a grave look to the two families in the room. "Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya, you both are hereby expelled from this school."

"WHAT!"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, DEKU YOU SHITTY CLOWN!"

"Bwuh-GAH!" Now this got Izuku from his delusional state before being tackled "HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA SHORT FUSE, GET OFF ME!"

"LIKE HELL I WILL! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"GO CHOKE ON YOUR OWN SWEAT, POMERANIAN!"

The two mothers quickly got their boys separated before they would cause anymore trouble. **SMACK! KLANG!** And that was the sound of the mothers making sure they wouldn't do it again. The ride back home was silent for the most part.

* * *

f one were to ask Naomasa Tsukauchi if he regretted being in the police force, he would say no. If someone were to ask him if he regretted being in charge of keeping an eye on a certain individual because of his _tendencies,_ he would still say no. If someone were to ask him that after he saw the literal stacks of paperwork he had in his office desk, he would advise you to get the hell out.

Which is what he did after he kicked out a junior officer that was giving him a report. He spent the rest of the day doing paperwork with no way of getting out of it. That is, until the universe decided to throw a bone to the guy. Obviously by bone, I mean Yagi Toshinori.

Naomasa did not even bother looking up from his paperwork when he knocked. "Come in"

The No. 1 Hero peeked his head out the door into his office "Hey Naomasa, you said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes as a matter of fact, I do. Anything to get an excuse to hold off this paperwork for a while." Yagi whistled at the amount of paper on the detectives' desk.

"Whoa, you've been busy. Did you get an increase of crime in the area?"

"Believe it or not, no." Naomasa finally looked up and gestured to the stacks of paper. "All this is from a single incident that just happened just a few hours ago."

"GACK!" Yagi quickly wiped off the blood he spewed in surprise. "Wait are you serious!?"

"Afraid so, my friend. I've been at this for a long while now and I haven't even gotten halfway. I swear those kids are going to be the death of me..."

"Wait kids? Are you telling me that this was all done by a bunch of kids?"

"No, just two." Naomasa corrected, "The kicker? This isn't even even the first time I had to do this." Digging through the drawers in his desk, he pulls out a considerably large file. He gives the file to Yagi, "The first incident happened around 12 years ago, when they were fighting in a playground. It started out as simple roughhousing, but then it went too far and made massive damage to the property itself. Ever since then, I've been assigned to take care of each occurrence and every time it's been headache after headache."

Yagi looked into the file while the detective explained the situation. The first thing he sees are two simple portrait-sized photos of the two boys, both in their early teen years. One was a boy with emerald hair, green eyes and symmetrical freckles in each cheek with the biggest smile the blonde ever saw. His eyes were wide with what seemed to be immense excitement, and seems he was okay with what was going on. In fact, he looked even _proud_ of being in that photo. Proud of what is up for debate.

On the other hand, the other kid looked like he wanted to be _anywhere_ but there. He had blonde, spiky hair with red eyes and with the look that would rival a decent villain with the amount of _rage_ bleeding into the photo. There was also a bit of smoke coming out from the background, which was weird. Turning the photos around, he found their names and ages written on the back.

"Izuku Midoriya and... Katsuki Bakugo. So these are the two troublemakers?", He asked the detective.

Naomasa gave a slight nod and rested his elbows on his desk, "That's correct, Yagi. Although with this recent one, they really are going to be in hot water this time."

Yagi looked up from the file confused, "What do you mean by that? Don't tell me they were arrested."

"They weren't, but I was informed by the Principal of the school where the incident took place. As of right now they have been expelled and outright banned from entering for any reason whatsoever. As for the parents, they would have to pay a certain amount in fines as most of the damage were thankfully covered by the insurance company."

The blonde hero spat out more blood in shock. _The two of them managed to get in that much trouble!? And with so much damage!? How the hell does he even put up with this!? "_ S-surly there has to be some sort of reason why the two are always at each other's throats!"

"If there is, then they haven't said anything about it yet. We already tried to get the two to see a therapist, but that only lead to the therapist herself being sent for help."

"My god..."

"Yuuup", Naomasa let out a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've been looking for ways to settle their little quarrel, but I'm running out of options here. Which brings me to you."

"Me?"

"Yes." He motioned the file Yagi was currently holding, "Based on their information I found in their files, one of the only things that they have in common is their love of heroes. Both are the biggest fans of All-Might, and have even been seen putting their fight aside for things involving heroes at times."

"So you want me to talk to them as All-Might?"

"At first yes, but then I realized you don't really met the type of person who solves problems with words. So I was kind of hoping you could find someone who was willing to come and try to talk to these two."

Yagi took a moment to contemplate the idea before handing the file back to Naomasa. "Very well then, my friend. I will go ahead and make a few phone calls. I am sure I can find a few heroes who are perfect for the job!"

The detective gave a tired smile, "Glad to hear that, you have no idea how much you are helping me here."

The blond haired skeletor smiled back and they both said their goodbyes. Once Yagi left, the detective looked at the remaining stack of papers still on his desk.

He hopes that his friend finds someone to help him, otherwise he wasn't sure if he was able to continue with this routine for much longer now. Maybe after this he would go for some good alcohol. That always helps him unwind and forget the woes of today...

..wait

he just realized something...

...since the boys don't have to go to school anymore, that would mean they would be left wondering around Musutafu at some point...

...and he would have to file paperwork for _every single fight they get involved wi-_

**SLAM!** "YAGI, WAIT! WWWAAAAAIIIIITT!"


	3. Chapter 3

Boredom: The state of being weary and restless through lack of interest. It is that dastardly being that seeps into the mind of every living soul, draining its victim of its life force and willpower. It is the very thing that scares even the laziest of people and the most creative of minds. Hell, even the author himself had to remedy himself through the use of forced writing and cheerful music.

For Izuku he very rarely gets bored but when he does, he makes sure that the whole world knows of his suffering.

"IIIIIMMMMMMM BOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRREEEEEDDD!", Wailed Izuku, clinging on to his pillow like his life depended on it. The young boy has himself sprawled all over his bed, with the All-Might sheets in complete disarray. Actually, his whole room is All-Might themed, the only exception being some 50s style furniture and his collection of cartoons in the corner. Its a good thing that his clothes aren't All-Might themed as well, because it would be an awkward conversation to explain why he would have All-Might undies. I mean really, are you really willing to wear your favorite hero on your crotch?

Weird questions aside, Izuku quickly sat at his desktop. He was thankful that he was not banned from using it, since he was grounded by his mother ever since the incident that took place about a week ago. From there he just spent his time re-watching old cartoons and practicing with his guitar, as well as watching videos of hero fights that recently took place. He is a bit irked that he wasn't there to personally see it, but does not want to incur the wrath of Mamadoriya and her brutish pan of punishment.

Quickly getting that horrid image out his mind, he opened up a video that would always lift up his spirits when the times were tough. This video in particular took place during last year's UA sports festival, when the finals took place. The final match between two students in the hero course, Tamaki Amajiki and Mirio Togata, was a sight to behold in Izuku's eyes. He remembered how the way the two used their quirks along with their considerable fighting prowess. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen in a match like that in the previous years before that. His near insane smile was practically glued on for the duration of the match, remembering when he _literaly_ burned his notes into his notebook, smoke and all.

That was nothing compared to what happened near the end of the fight. As both fighters were now exhausted, Mirio decided to try to catch the gloomy guy off guard... _by appearing behind him with his clothes off._

"Hahahahaha, no need to be so _cheeky_ there, Tintin!HAHAHAAA!" he called out, banging his fist on the table. The first time he saw that, he nearly died of suffocation from so much laughter. After looking into it, he found it had to do with his quirk, which was some sort of transparency effect on objects. In retrospect it made sense, but you can't blame him for that not being the first thing that came to mind. The reporters who made the article about it certainly had a field day for weeks at the poor teens' expense.

"IZUKU!WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT STAYING QUIET!?", Izuku fell back on his chair from the sudden outburst from his mother in the kitchen, then quickly stood up straight in front of the door with shivering nervousness. "s-sorry, mother! I'll be good, promise!", he answered with a nervous smile.

"...good boy. I love you, my little Izuku!"

"I love you too, mom! More than anything else in the world!"

"Me too, but remember that flattery will get you nowhere~!", She said in a singsong voice.

True, but you can't blame a kid for trying right?

"Heheh, yes mom!"

Once he was sure that she wouldn't burst through the door, he let out a sigh of relief as his head hung in sadness. Say what you will about our crazy green haired problem child, but if there is one thing that he would NOT do under any circumstance it would be to make his mother REALLY upset. Hell hath no fury like a mother scorned.

He silently wept comical tears in his room. "the things I do for love...", he muttered miserably.

We've been there, kid. We've all been there.

* * *

Inko sighed as she began to boil water for the tea. "I absolutely adore my son, but sometimes I can't help but just wish that he takes more consideration about what he does." She then takes a seat at the table, giving a small smile to her guest. "Either way, I can't thank you enough for taking the time to tutor my son, Ms. Fukukado. I understand how stressful it might be with your already busy schedule."

"Oh not at all! In fact, I kind of wanted to find an excuse to meet him, haha!" That was really just understating her statement to say the least, "Also, you can drop the formalities. Call me Emi"

Ever since she found out about the kid through a certain homeless-man-looking hero she worked with from time to time, she wanted to know more about him. Looking through the public records and quirk registration forms she found that Izuku had a very unusual but powerful quirk. Apparently, Izuku had the ability to bend reality to his will, rendering many laws of physics and other fields of science practically pointless. It was very concerning for her to see that because she wondered how a boy his age would be able to handle a quirk so powerful such as that.

Which she then became amazed at his skills and creativity when she looked through the incident files given to her by a very tired (and slightly drunk) detective Naomasa. The boy was able to control his powers to an extent using nothing more than cartoon logic. It was simple, but very effective as demonstrated in the files. However, it seemed as though he has a hard time trying to reel in his emotions when using them. That might need to be addressed.

It was a good thing she brought the file when she came to visit the Mydoriya family. "Okay then! Now a little bird told me that a certain young man was expelled from school and needed someone to come in and help teach Izuku. The cops figured I was the right gal for the job and so.." Emi spread out her arms, "Here I am!"

She then leaned in as if she was gossiping "Although I do have a few questions about Izuku regarding his quirk."

Inko was confused "Such as?"

"Well for starters, how did Izuku learn to control his quirk like that? Better yet, how did you guys figure out his quirk in the first place?"

"Ah! Well it wasn't easy, I can tell you that." Inko rested her head on one arm, remembering all those times when Izuku was just manifesting his quirk. "When he was born, the doctors were already baffled at how developed he was so quickly. I mean, when he reached the age of one he was already able to learn many things that would be near impossible with other infants. From there we figured that he had some sort of body enhancement quirk but then..." Her expression became more strained.

"Then what?" Emi asked with slight worry, "I hope I didn't bring any bad memories up, did I?"

Inko was quick to reassure her "Ohnonono! Not at all! It's just... well, this was when the incidents started happening."

"Incident? I thought that the incidents didn't happened until he was 4 years old"

"Well those only covered the incidents that had police involved. Back then Izuku wanted to learn more about his quirk, and he did a lot of experimenting in his room. One day he would be stretching his tongue out as far as he could then releasing it back into his mouth, then he would _literaly_ inflate himself like a balloon and just float around the house before deflating, even went so far as to try to see if he could breathe underwater by acting like a fish."

"Yeesh, he sounds like a handful. No offence"

"Heh, none taken. I didn't want him to hurt himself doing those things, so I told him to not do anything he wasn't sure of. So he goes with the crazy idea to try a few things from old pre-quirk era cartoons." Inko let out another sigh " Turns out it went better than expected, and starts watching even more cartoons and it soon became a hobby for him. He even learned how to play guitar and use it as a weapon from a cartoon he watched once, where it starred a horse who was a cowboy."

"Pffft, really?"

"Yes!" The two women shared a laugh at that.

Who knew this boy would learn so much just by watching cartoons?

Once they calmed down, Inko got up from her seat to get the tea ready "Well then, when will my son start his tutoring?"

"Well, he won't start until next week. However I'd like to talk to him, so we get to know each other a bit before starting. Can you call him over here please?"

"Sure thing, Emi. IZUKU, THERE IS SOMEONE TO SEE YOU~"

"WHAT!" **SLAM!** Izuku bursts through the door with annoyance "I already told that wise guy Naomasa th-" He stops himself as he realizes who was sitting at the dining table.

Emi flashes a closed eye wide grin, "Hey there, sport! Nice jammies!" She calls out, giving the stupefied kid a thumbs up.

"GACK!" Izuku just now realizes that he was wearing a large All-Might onsie. Quick, you can still salvage this! "These pajamas, uh, th-these pajamas are... hand me downs."

"Suuuurrree, whatever you say bud. Now then, you're the guy the towns been talking about huh?"

"You know me!?"

"Well of course! Who hasn't right? Now come on, get over here and have a chat with your new tutor."

"*gasp* You're my tutor!? REALLY!?"

"Really really!"

"WOOHOO!" Izuku threw his hands in the air, bouncing in excitement- **WHOOOSH!-** before zooming into the room and out again. Emi was caught off guard seeing Izuku quickly appear in front of her, fully clothed and with a notebook handed out to her.

"I can I get an autograph?Pretty please with sprinkles on top!?"

"Pffthahahahah! You're a quick one, I'll give ya that!" She said, signing on the notebook that was filled with very detailed information about her and her quirk. ' _Seems this little guy has more smarts than what he lets on. A goofball, but by no means an idiot.'_

Inko gave a deadpan stare at her son, who was looking at his notebook as if blessed by the angels themselves (if the single spotlight and heavenly chorus is anything to go by). "Ahem, okay Izuku you can stop bothering Emi now. We need to have a talk."

From there the conversation really just boils down to scheduling the tutor sessions, as well as mandatory "babysitting" hours as said by Emi (much to Izuku's chargin and Inko's amusement). For the smiling hero herself, it seemed that she would very much enjoy her tutoring with Izuku. With the idle chit chat over and the tea finished, Inko allowed her son to go outside with his soon to be tutor.

' _Well then, if I'm going to spend time with her, might as well have her know the rest of the gang',_ thought Izuku.

With that goal in mind, he made a few phone calls as they made their way through town.

* * *

Located within the coastline of Musutafu lies a place called the Dagobah Municipal Beach. This was once a beautiful beach that was a hit with the locals, and many flocked towards the area for sun, fun and... "fun". Now its a dump. Don't really have much to say than that.

Mei Hatsume was currently rummaing around the heaps of trash looking for scrap metal, throwing them haphazardly into a small cart. Mirio, on the other hand, stood atop of a very large heap, looking out in search of his friend. Both received a call from Izuku telling them both to wait for him, not really giving any further information. Then again, he spoke really erratically.

_'GUYSYOUARENOTGOINGTOBELIEVETHISMSJOKEISINMYHOUSEANDISGOINGTOBEMYTUTORANDSAYSSHEKNOWSMEANDIGOTANOUTOGRAPHANDMEETMEATTHEBEACHRIGHTNOWANDWELLBETHEREINABITOKAYTHANKSBYE'_

Yeah, try understanding this in one take. Imagine trying to figure out what he said at that moment. Good luck with that.

"Jeez, I know Izuku wanted to meet with us for something but would it kill him to slow down on his directions?"

**CLATTER!CLATTER!** Mei gets up from her scavenging to look up at the muscled blonde with a wide smile. "Oh come on now, Miri! You wanted to see him again too you know!" **KLANG!** She says as she throws more metal into the cart. "Besides, this is practically the only place where he could cause a ruckus and nobody would care! Who knows how long such a place would last for a guy like him!"

"*sigh* Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, it would do him a lot of good to try to chill down for a bit, you know? I feel like one of these days it's going to backfire on him."

"Haha! I think it already did, with the expulsion and whatnot. But look on the bright side!"

"There's a bright side?", Mirio asked.

"Of course!" Mei punched the air, determination in her eyes. "Now that he doesn't have to deal with that place, he can test out my babies for as long as I want! THE PERFECT GUINEA PIG FOR AN INVENTOR LIKE ME HAHAHA!"

Mirio gave a deadpanned stare at his pink haired friend "Of course you would only think of that, Mei..."

Mirio wasn't friends with Mei until he became friends with Izuku, which was shortly after the UA Sports Festival. While Izuku did come on a bit strong (understatement of the century), he grew to enjoy (scratch that, tolerate) Izuku's antics and became fast friends. However, they weren't really able to hang out as much since he still had to work on his school assignments, not mentioning the internship he currently has with Nighteye. They would still keep in touch, and would often find his green haired buddy in a news story involving some outrageous situation. Given that Sir Nighteye himself is one of the few heroes who actually _enjoy_ hearing about these shenanigans, at the very least Mirio didn't have to worry about his friend becoming more than a annoyance, if the frequent chuckling was anything to go by.

Mei was a whole other can of worms.

* * *

Mei Hatsume had met Izuku much earlier than Mirio, following an aftermath of a recent incident between him and Bakugo. It was like any other day where she would just go to the beach and gather materials for her gadgets until-

**BOOM!** _She was_ _startled by the sound of an explosion happening nearby. Looking up she found a certain singed figure heading towards her before quickly diving for cover._

_'LOOK OUT BEEEELLLOOOOOOWWW!'_

**_CRAAAAAAAASSSHHHHH!_ ** _The poor boy crashed into the piles, causing an avalanche of trash which overwhelmed the inventor in the process. It wasn't long until both managed to get their heads out of the sea of metallic residue. From there was when she managed to take a good look at the boy. The boy was also doing the same thing, staring at her. They stayed quiet for about a minute before they boy decided to break the ice._

_'Heh! Looks like I ain't the only one down in the dumps, eh pinky?'_

_Never before she would think about a time she laughed at something so stupid. And from that moment, she decided that this boy was to be her friend._

* * *

"Izuku was the first person to even consider about helping me with testing my babies when I first met him. With that quirk of his, I know damn well that I'm going to milk it for what it's worth! So of course I am thinking of that!"

"What, and you don't care at all for his safety?"

Mei holds up a rusty crowbar with slightly violent intent. "Now don't you go and try to mince my words here, mister!" She hissed, "I consider him a good friend and business partner, as well as a _volunteer_ test dummy. I tried asking you, remember?"

"Yes I do remember that. I also remember how that little gadget almost killed me in a fireball."

"Then you know how much I value Izuku."

"That doesn't sound so reassur-"

"HEY GUYS!"

"IZUKU! YOU'RE HERE!" Mei discarded the crowbar to the si- **CLANG!**

"OW! WHAT THE HELL MEI!" Oh it hit Mirio, Never mind. Mei promptly ignored the blond.

Izuku ran towards the two with his travelling buddy closely behind. Seems he is a bit eager to get here, looking at how winded his tutor is right now. The poor woman was on her knees trying her best at regaining her consciousness again.

"Izuku...*gasp*...I know how...*wheeze*...much you want to see...*gasp*... them again but at least...let...me...catch uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuppp-bleh!" **THUD!**

The three quickly ran over to the lady on the ground with concern. Or maybe with slight morbid curiosity, you can never tell with these kind of things.

"Holy crap, she practically ran out of steam! Izuku, what did I say about using your quirk moderately!?"

"Heh, sorry! I guess I was a little excited! But don't worry" **WHOOSH!** "She will be in good hands!" Said Izuku, now dressed in a doctors' uniform. "Doctor Togata, prepare the patient for treatment. Nurse Mei, get the medical tools."

"Izuku! She's suffering from dehydration, we need to get her to a hospi-"

**SLAM!** Mirio was silenced with the blunt force of the table, now laying under it while unconscious. Mei set to work helping the young woman get on top of said table. "Okay, patient is ready for treatment."

Izuku gave a slight nod as he rushed towards the ocean. Once on the shore, he pulled out a metal bucket and filled it with water in once swing. **VWOOOOOSH!** Rushing back to the patients side, he prepared himself. Mei took a step back outside the splash zone.

"CLEAR!" **SPLAAAAASH!**

"BLAAAARGH!" Ms. Joke jolted back into consciousness before loosing her balance, falling out of the table. Coughing out the water, she slowly got back on her feet and looked at Izuku. "Ooookayyy" She said, slightly confused "Any reason I am wet and-" She immediately looked at her surroundings " why is there a guy under this table? And why are you in a doctors' outfit."

Mei took this as her cue to introduce herself. She moves to Izuku's side, now gaining the tutor's attention. "Heyah teach! Sorry about the confusion earlier, but this guy _really_ doesn't know how to keep it together when it comes to meeting new people." Mei offers her hand for a handshake. " The name's Mei Hatsume, Izuku's friend, genius, and inventor extraordinaire!"

The older woman smiled brightly at her introduction. "Emi Fukukado, but you can call me Emi. You know, when I was told that Izuku has friends I was a bit skeptical." She looked to the side sheepishly, lightly scratching her cheek. "Sorry if that seems a bit rude, but after hearing about the guy's little misadventures, I was worried that he was hanging out with the wrong crowd."

"Hah! As if!" Mei draped her arm over her buddy's shoulders, "Those street thugs already tried to recruit the guy, but he was to much of a wild card to even get close. Matter of fact, even the local Yakuza tries to get out of his way!"

Emi's mouth hanged open in shock. "Wait what!? Naomasa didn't tell me that! I even looked into his files and everything!"

Mei gave a playful scoff at that, "That's probably because the green bean over here causes so much trouble he can't keep up with it! I mean really, whatever crap he has in those files are just their own little version of it. I remember this one time where he-"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU, GREASE MONKEY!" Izuku shoves Mei to the side. **WHOOOSH!** Dressing back to his casual clothes, he goes back towards the table and drags out the still unconscious Mirio, then hoists him over his shoulder. "Now if you gossip girls are done with the yarn spinnin', I know a place where we can get ourselves some nice grub! WHOSE WITH ME?"

"As long as I don't have to pay, I'm in!"

"Well I am hungry after all that running but..."

"Hmm?"

Emi pointed at Mirio, "Shouldn't we do something to help him out first?"

Izuku looked at the hunk of tintin flesh on his shoulder "Oh...right..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Wait for it. Waaaait for iiiiit.

**WHOOSH!** "MEI! PREPARE THE TABLE! WE HAVE ANOTHER PATIENT THAT NEEDS STEAM, STAT!"

* * *

After reviving Mirio (as well as apologizing to Mirio about decking him with a table, as funny as it was), the group went to a local fast food joint where it served burgers. Unfortunately, after a while the staff had to inform their fellow customers that they were out of meat for the time being. The people there wouldn't have to guess very long about it after seeing a mountain of food on one of the tables, courtesy of a hungry Izuku and his guests.

Mirio and Emi just stared at the other two with a look that can only be described as one that desperately tries to register the absolute ridiculous scene happening in front of them. Mei for her part was trying her best to not make much of a mess while eating, which she was failing miserably due to the fact that she was using a cross-head screwdriver to stab into her chicken tendies. Izuku, however...

Emi could not comprehend about how a young man like Izuku would be able to _inhale_ the monstrous amount of food that was on the table itself. Burgers, french fries, curly fries, salads, chicken tenders, and whatever sides and/or items he had was close to touching the ceiling. At this point, it was safe to say that all the people was just staring at him.

_'Maybe I was a bit gung-ho about this after all'_ Emi thought.

Everyone, including the employees, were so engrossed with the boy's eating that they failed to see a middle aged business man walking towards the counter with a strange bag on his side. An American to be exact, working overseas and on his lunch break. He seemed tense, as if he was just about fed up with his day and just wanted something to get his off of it.

Hopefully they were able able to serve him a nice, juicy burger with fries. That would really hit the sp-

Uh Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be wondering why I'm having my story in several places... well mostly because I don't want all of my work to be corrupted and lost. Think of it as extra security. For the most part, this is the order of priority: Fanfiction.net, Archive of our Own, Wattpad, DeviantArt. So you may see it all in one, incomplete on the other.


	4. Chapter 4

**A** **few** **days before the meeting with the Midoriya household...**

A very peppy Emi was on her way towards the Musutafu Precinct shortly after work, where she would talk about a certain assignment she could help with. While she isn't by any means against it, she couldn't help but feel as though there was something strange in regards to the assignment itself. This became apparent when she received a phone call beforehand from someone within All-Might's agency, asking specifically for _her_ expertise. Knowing that her primary quirk is making people laugh (aside from her totally hilarious puns and jokes), and the fact that _no one else_ wanted to take the assignment spoke volumes.

The phone call itself was enough to raise a few flags.

_'Ms. Joke I beg of you! Please,_ please, _PLEASE take the case!' the distraught voice from the other side says. 'I have already gone through all other contacts from the directories and everyone else is either unwilling and/or unable to do this!' **CRASH! CRACK! SMASH!** 'DETECTIVE, PLEASE CONTROL YOURSELF!'_

_A loud sobbing noise could be heard in the background. 'Where did I go wrong!? Tell me, WHERE DID I GO WRONG!?'_

_Another voice comes on in the background, now that of a teen. 'Uhhhhhh, I think you need to aim a bit higher. Also, I am LOVING the new beard! Going for a rugged manly man approach, chief?'_

**_BLAM! BLAM! CRASH!_ ** _'GET OUT OF HERE MIDORIYA!'_

_**BOING! BOING!** 'WOOHOO! WOOHOO! HOOHOO HOO! SSSSOMEBODY STOP MEEEE~!'_

_The first voice comes back on, sounding like he's also about to come to tears. 'Please...please tell me you'll do it...please?'_

This would have been enough to just hang up now and save herself the trouble. To just walk away and save her self from the absolute insanity and outright wackiness that would befall her in the foreseeable future. But after having second thoughts, she just couldn't.

One, this was someone from ALL-MIGHT's agency, meaning that whatever it was she was going to get into was important if it caught the attention of THE #1 HERO. Two, literally no one else wanted to do it, which means that if she took it and managed to accomplish it it would bolster her hero career immensely. Finally, she would be lying if she said that she didn't have a bit of curiosity about the kid. I mean, the guy was on the local news almost every two weeks if not more often if you include the newspaper and internet.

With someone like Izuku, there was bound to be attention sooner or later. Although not sure if that's for better or for worse on that one. She figured she would find out sooner or later, and with that she arrived at the station where a slightly tipsy Naomasa gave her the run down on the assignment.

Become a tutor/babysitter of one Izuku Midoriya, make sure he stays out of trouble, report on anything suspicious that occurs with him around and to make sure he never EVER gets close to someone named Katsuki Bakugo. Pretty straightforward stuff to be honest.

Surly, this wouldn't be too bad, right?

* * *

**Back to present day (or where we left off last chapter, in case you need recap...idiot)**

Today was a somewhat weird day for Emi so far. Nothing much really happened in the morning when she received the files from a hungover Naomasa. During her visit at the Midoriya residence there wasn't really much out of the ordinary, although the green haired kid certainly gave quite a first impression.

The fact that he was a total mama's boy was adorable. No wonder the kid was so behaved in the house.

Unfortunately his good behavior quickly left right after he set foot outside. Today was a hell of a day to not take her car. She ran after the little speedster, and quickly found him at the beach. She then recalled passing out later, then recovering from being splashed in the face, then seeing him and his friend taking care of another friend who was also found unconscious.

Now, she and a guy named Mirio were looking at a pink haired gremlin stabbing food with tools and a well casually dressed Izuku literally inhaling the entire meat stock of an american-style restaurant. Both already lost their appetite a while ago

Heh, inhaling the entire meat. Leedleleedleleee... Sorry, was just reminding myself of something. Moving on now.

"Sooooo...does this happen often?" she asked Mirio, who was quietly sipping some soda.

"Not really, only when he's _really_ hungry." He replied, quickly reminding the two gluttons for their manners before continuing. "At first it was difficult to do so without worrying about his budget, but then one of the heroes took an interest in him."

_'Well this is new',_ Emi thought. "Really? I thought none of the heroes wanted anything to do with him."

Mirio gave a sheepish look at the statement , "Most don't, either because they couldn't handle his erratic personality or he would simply outshine them." He then quickly shifted into a bright smile, " But then Sir Nighteye decided he would be the one to support him"

"Sir Nighteye!? Not to be rude or anything, but he doesn't seem to be the type of guy to help _him_ of all people!" _'I might need to speak with him later on about this'_

"Heh heh, yeah you would think that, but it's actually quite the opposite! When I first started my internship with him, it turns out he is a sucker for comedy! He would always watch the news whenever Izuku came on, and he never fails to get a laugh out of him." They both looked at the eating duo, still devouring everything in sight.

Mirio continued with his explanation "Well, Izuku and I became friends shortly after the sports festival. When he found out about my internship with Sir Nighteye, he immediately began hounding me for a tour. When I told this to Sir Nighteye, he began hounding me for him to come visit his agency. I finally caved in, and not only did Izuku come for a tour of the place, he also got to be on a patrol route with the both of us!"

"Unbelieveable!"

"Oh you better believe it, Ms. Laugh-a-lot!", exclaimed Izuku peeling out from the mountain of food. "Me, TinTin and All-Might's Little Helper were out there in the streets, fighting crime and having a grand old time! HAHAHAAAA! Speaking of time...!" **FWISHH!** He quickly swipes Miro's soda, ignoring the indignant "HEY!"

**GLUG!GLUG!GLUG!BUUURRRRRRP!** "TIME FOR A REFILL!" **FWOOSH!** Izuku now arrives at the soda machine, pulling out an OUTRAGEOUSLY HUGE CUP of out nowhere. "*Looks at the reader* Remember kids! Drink moderately and responsibly!"

Okay then, putting aside the strange PSA for a minute, we find a middle aged man just entering the restaurant. You were wondering when he would show up, eh?

With a hint of nervousness, he goes to the register where he quickly sets a black, strange bag on the counter. The lady on the counter doesn't seem to notice this, and promptly greets the man.

"Welcome sir! How can I help you today?"

"Y-y-yes hello! I would like a bacon cheeseburger combo with large fries, no salt please."

This would have been a typical day, if it wasn't for the fact that the man was quickly darting his head around every moment, as if someone was looking for him. It was also another big red flag as he made sure the bag was close to him at all times.

"I'm sorry sir, we are currently out of meat for the time being."

"WHAT!?" Yells the man, leaning forwards and startling the woman as well as bringing himself attention to the rest of the patrons, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU ARE OUT OF MEAT'!?"

"O-our last customer ordered a large serving of food and we are not able to get any shipments in until next week."

"Next week!? This is outrageous! I have been spending all week working on a project of mine, and I wanted to spend the day celebrating with a nice juicy burger! Is that too much to ask!?" The man quickly grabs the woman by the collar, bringing her face to face. "WELL!? IS IT!?"

"N-no sir!"

"That's what I thought!" He then shoves the employee to the side, before turning his attention to the wide eyed patrons. "Now then! Who is the idiot that ordered so much damned food."

**WHHIP!** All fingers point to Izuku, who was still too busy filling up his soda.

Mei was too busy eating, not really knowing or caring what was going on. Mirio and Emi however had the decency to look worried and slightly embarrassed at the man, although he didn't notice it.

"Hey you! Green haired brat!"

"Huh?" Izuku turned towards the voice "You talking to me?"

"Yes I'm talking to you! Who the hell do you think you are, ordering all that food?"

Izuku set his large cup to the side and went into a thinking pose. "Well there are a lot of things that I am and am not, but for the sake of simplicity I would say uhhhh...", he struggled to find a word, before turning to the folks at his table. "What's that word that describes when they _really_ like eating, but not in a good way?"

"A glutton?"

"Being a pig?"

"*NOM NOM NOM* MORBIDLY OBESE! *NOM NOM NOM*"

"Being hungry! That's right!" Izuku focused on the man again "Hungry is my final answer!"

"Wha- I, uh, I mean-THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" The man is steaming now with rage, " I demand you compensate for this outrage!"

" Compensate? well I don't have anything to give you at the moment buuut..." **WHOOOOSH!**

Izuku now stood tall, dressed as the Colonel " There's, I-I say, there's a nice chicken joint down over yonder that can really fill up that shriveled up stomach of yours ( _stage whispers to reader)_ although the grub is more, I say, more dryer than a smoldering bearded mug of a certain number, I say, number 2 zero."

The man was not amused " So this is a joke to you, is it? Well then, how about I make it more serious!?"

Things were escalating very quickly, and Emi for her part was not going to let this go any further. "Woah there, old timer! There's no need to start any fights here. I'm sure we can all settle things in a nice an peaceful-"

**CRRRAASHH!** She was interrupted by dodging a cash register thrown her way. Thankfully the register didn't hit anyone else, but it was enough for the other patrons and employees to quickly realize the situation and began running out the exits. Mirio and Mei, also realizing the situation got up from their seats as well.

The man now started convulsing very violently as dark green ooze began to seep out from his face, quickly enveloping over his body. Tentacles sprouted out from behind and began grabbing furniture and other objects, destroying everything around it.

Emi quickly switched to her hero persona. "Mei! Izuku! You two get out and make sure the civilians stay away from the area. Mirio, you stick with me!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Awww..."

"Izuku you are already in thin ice! I am not going to have you arrested!"

" Teach, I already faced enough baddies to know how this whole shindig works! He won't get a single hit from m-"

**SLAAM! BAAM!** "IZUKU!"

Their cry goes unheard as a thrown fryer slams into him, sending him through the wall and onto the street before hitting oncoming traffic. He crashes onto the windshield of a car, causing a domino effect as other cars began crashing into each other and several other objects. Several bystanders have begun calling the police while others run away from the chaos. The screams and car noises are just icing of the cake as panic and confusion spread around the area.

Meanwhile the fight had already fired off as the slime villain threw more furniture at the two while simultaneously swiping at them with his tentacles, however his movements were too sluggish, allowing the duo to easily dodge all incoming debris.

"GRRR, STAY STILL DAMMIT!"

"Sorry, not in the mood for jello right now!", leave it to Ms. Joke to have a one liner ready. "Mirio! See if you can get a hit on him!"

"On it! POOWWWEEERR!"

Mirio quickly charged forward, easily avoiding any hits from the monster. He quickly closes the distance as the delivers a right hook- **SQUELSH!-o** nly to find his fist embedded in the slime.

"What the-!?" He cries out as he tries to yank his hand out of the slime. Unfortunately, the composition of the slime is too thick, making it impossible for him to move around. As he realizes this, the villain begins to ensnare him further in the slimy goop. It only took a matter of seconds before he was fully encased. The slime villain cackled madly as he begins to inch closer to Ms. Joke, failing to notice the slight smirk on her face.

"HAHAHA! IS THAT ALL YOU HEROES GOT! HAHAHAHAHAH! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT YOU WERE INCOMPETENT BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS! HAHAHAHAHA!"

By this time the restaurant had been virtually destroyed, revealing a crowd of bystanders surrounding them at a considerable distance. They cried out as they saw the young man get caught by the slime villain, and grew worried for him when the villain began gloating.

"HAHAHAHAH!"

...and gloating.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

...and gloating.

"HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

...okay now I'm beginning to think he has a bit of a breathing problem. This was made more evident as it became more difficult for him to use his tentacles by how much he was twitching. That and the apparent tears he's been shedding.

" I'm all for laughing at your own joke, but there's no need to force it" Ms. Joke gave a big thumbs up. "NOW MIRIO!"

Seeing the signal, Mirio gave a quick wide smile (which is stupid, considering his situation) before quickly phasing out of the slime and into the ground. The slime monster gave a loud cry of surpris-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

Oh, never mind. He's still laughing. However, his laughter soon got cut short as a naked Mirio suddenly shot out from below ground. Before the slime villain had the chance to register the fact that he was looking at a highschooler's junk, Mirio quickly gave a impressive roundhouse kick towards the eyes, managing to knock them off the main body.

"GYAAAAAAHH! I'll kill you for that!" Slime villain, now devoid of vision (sort of) began to move much more erratically. reactivated her quirk to prevent the villain from causing further damage.

**BA-BONK!** "OW!"

Oh, so now the sleeping beauty decides come in eh?

"Shut it, narrator!" Yelled Izuku as he was now holding the eyeballs that knocked him in the head as he was trying to get up. "Now then, what the heck is the deal with these!?" He held out the eyes that were in his hand. "I get they were keeping an eye on me, but this is ridiculous!"

Well take a look at the fight going on right now.

"What fight?"

Fight right next to you!

"What?" He looks to the side and sees the fight that was currently going on. At the moment, the slime villain is still being restrained by Ms. Joke's quirk while Mirio (now fully clothed) switches to a different tactic as he now begins to scoop away from the main body. He puts the eyeballs in his pocket and observes the scene in from of him.

' _Ohhh I see what he's up to_ ' thought Izuku ' _wearing him down till he's nothing but a single serving...not bad...darn, now I'm hungry for jello'._ He also sees Ms. Joke slightly trembling, sweat gracing her features. ' _Oh boy, she doesn't look too hot. Looks like she's about to pass out in a few minutes!'_. It would only be a matter of time before she is forced to deactivate her quirk, which might give the Slime villain a chance to recover. Seeing no other choice, there is only one thing to do...

"Welp! Might as well stick around until this whole thing blows over. _But firrrsst~!"_

**WHOOSH!** Izuku quickly changes into a maid uniform, now with an added apron! "I need to clean up all this rubbish!", says the cross-dressing weirdo as he pulls out a massive vacuum cleaner and a broom from the front pocket of said apron. He begins to sweep up the debris while simultaneously vacuuming up all the slime scattered everywhere.

Meanwhile Ms. Joke is struggling to keep up her quirk up, exhaustion now catching up with her. It proves to be futile as the slime villain's laughter now begins to die down, now replaced with deep staggering breaths. The slime villain was also not fairing any better, seeing how his overall mass has decreased by the amount of slime lost from Mirio's attacks. His small slime body is in a daze, convulsing at several intervals.

"Hehe- _*cough!cough!*-_ hehehehe- _*wheeeeze*-_ please...p-please no more, hehehe..."

Finally, collapses to her knees as she can no longer keep up. Mirio quickly halts his attack, rushing in to support her.

"Ms. Joke, are you okay?", he asks worryingly.

"I-I'm okay big guy, just a bit worn is all."

"Good, I'll get you to a safe spot to recover" Seeing that the slime villain is still dazed by the afterglow (is that word appropriate in this context?) of the laughing hero's quirk, Mirio quickly carries Ms. Joke towards the perimeter border, where the authorities and paramedics have already made their presence known. It seems Mei managed to get help. He will have to thank her later.

Mirio calls to the nearest police officer "Sir, please make sure she gets treatment ASAP. She's suffering from quirk overuse."

"Yes sir!"

The officer and several others quickly take Ms. Joke to an ambulance. Mirio rushes back to the scene, only to find that the slime villain has already recovered from his dizziness.

"OHHHHH THAT"S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THIS ALIIIIVE!"

_'Damn it! He's reabsorbing the slime!'_ He positions himself in a runner's stance before shooting out towards the villain.

_'This has gone long enough! I'm going to end this fight right now!'_

He cocks an arm back, ready to give the final blow.

"POOOOOWWWWWEEEERRRRRRRRRR!"

"NOOOOO!"

He reaches the villain and-

...

...

...

The scene pauses. Now bare with me here this is for a good reason. This next part happens very fast, so this must be done with slow motion. I apologize in advance for any inconvenience.

Now picture this: We see Mirio (still naked, if you don't know) about to punch the Slime villain in a virtually destroyed American restaurant. The Slime villain is blind, not knowing he is about to be knocked the [TUSTI-FRUTSI!] out. Mirio is now in the process of delivering the punch, which would completely splatter the villain and end the fight.

"(Now in slow motion voice)-RRRRRRRRRRR-"

Oh, the fight still ends but in a different way. You see, just as he delivers the punch a mop of green hair appears in his peripherals. His head turns very slowly to see a very scantily dressed Izuku coming in with a vacuum hose, unaware of his surroundings. The hose reaches the villain, which quickly sucks him up and entraps him in the case.

"-RRRRRRRRRRRR-"

At this point, Izuku slowly turns his head towards the voice. Only to see a fist heading towards him. Mirio quickly adjusts his aim so that it doesn't hit Izuku. Unfortunately he realizes he overshot the distance and is now in the process of crashing into Izuku.

"-RRRRRRRAAAAAAPPPP-"

Now to our regularly scheduled programming.

**BOOOOOOM!CRAAAAAAAASSSHH!** That right there is the sound of the two boys crashing into an (thankfully empty) office building. Nobody else was hurt, although the large dust was clearly an annoyance. As well as the comically large pile of debris that was dropped on top of them.

* * *

While Mei wouldn't consider herself a coward or weak in anyway, she knows she not suitable for combat whatsoever. She's an inventor for crying out loud! She wanted to make stuff to make it easier for heroes to beat up bad guys, not do it herself! Thankfully, after she was able to get the crowd away from the fight that was going to find she immediately set out to contact any heroes that were nearby.

Although by the time they arrived, the fight was pretty much over. Death Arms, Mt. Lady, Backdraft and Kamui Woods all head over towards the scene while Mei herself went over to the laughing hero herself, who was still recovering from her condition in the ambulance.

"Ms. Joke! Are you all right?" Mei asked

The heroine gave the worried pink haired girl a thumbs up, although it was a bit shaky. " Yeah I'm all right, kiddo. Just got a bit winded out, that's all.", she replied. " Also thanks for getting the civilians out of harm's way. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it, but what the others? Are they okay as well?"

The hero's smile diminished a bit, "Mirio was doing all right when we were fighting the villain, but then he had to take me over here because I was close to passing out due to quirk overuse."

"Couldn't he have apprehended the villain before taking you out of there?"

"Well considering the fact that we are in our civilian clothes with nothing to apprehend him with, might as well keep me out of harm's way right?"

"Well I would beg to differ, but what do I know? I'm not a hero." replied Mei rather nonchalantly. "Anyways, how are the others doing?"

"Not sure, but Izuku took one hell of a hit from the villain. Not sure if he's okay or not.", Mei noticed the slight worry in her voice but was quick to reassure her in that regard.

"Don't worry about Izuku, ma'am. I know him for a long time and I can tell you without a doubt that it will take more than a simple villain to take him out. I know, or else he wouldn't have survived most of my experiments!"

"Whew, isn't that a reli-wait what experiments?"

But before Mei could enlighten the female discount joker about the immeasurable progress she has made using the green haired nutcase as a guinea pig...

"MYDOOORIAAA!"

A really pissed Detective Naomasa storms towards the women, a deep frown adorned on his face. "Alright! Where the hell is he!? Where is that little [ACHTUNG!]!?"

"Detective? Are you okay?" asked Mei

"I am just doing dandy today, thank you for ask-OF COURSE IM NOT OKAY DAMMIT!" yells Naomasa. Mei was seriously caught off guard and was about to giver him a piece of her mind... only for someone to beat her to the punch.

"Detective!" exclaimed Ms. Joke, bringing attention to herself, "I understand that Izuku not the most well behaved of children, but I just saw him get struck by a villain and I will not have you take your anger out on him."

The Detective slightly deflated on her statement, "Apologies, Ms. Joke. But please keep in mind that I have been in charge of many, if not all, of the incidents that have occurred that was either started or involved by him. His quirk has already been proven to be increasingly dangerous, and he treats it as if it was just a game."

"I already know that, Detective. I have already read the files you gave me." she countered, "I have also read that he is also a child. Do you know how a quirk like that could affect someone of that age?"

"Yes, I can see where this is going but this does not justify the way he act-"

interrupts Naomasa in a more harsh tone, "Neither does this justify the way YOU act, Detective. I understand that you have a duty to serve and protect, but also keep in mind the reason why some crimes happen in the first place."

The last statement quickly shot down whatever reply the Detective was going to say. With only the bustle of authorities and civilians around them being heard, neither spoke for a tense moment. Mei herself was keen to keep herself quiet, both curious and somewhat afraid from what she had to say. Or rather, the implications that were given about her friend.

Then the Detective broke the silence by asking a single word. Just a simple question, without any anger nor disdain. A question asked in a quiet moment of resignation and maybe slight shame.

"Why?"

Ms. Joke, for her part, gave a small smile. A forgiving one.

"Because sometimes they feel like it's them against the world."

That answer hit the both of them harder than they would of thought, for different reasons of course.

"...Very well then. My men and I will stick around and get statements from the civilians in the area. When you have a report ready, please bring them to me so that I can present them to my superiors. Just... make sure that he won't get into any more trouble. I can only do so much before they decide enough is enough."

Ms. Joke (and Mei) let out a sigh of relief

"Sure thing, chief. You can count on me!"

Naomasa just gave a tired chuckle, not really believing that at all. He bid his farewell to the both of them before leaving to continue his work. They were met with another moment of silence.

Mei was the one to beak it this time "Hey ..."

"Yeah?"

"About what you said just now... do you really think Izuku feels that way? About him being against everyone else?"

"Of course he thinks that! Question is..." she gives Mei a wide grin "How does he take it?"

Mei for her part returns her grin tenfold, "Something tells me he's going to take it as a challenge."

And what a hell of a challenge it will be.

* * *

Although the fight was already over, the heroes were keen on damage control. Backdraft assisted the firemen to put out the fires that had started during the fight while Mt. Lady and Death Arms cleaned up the debris, leaving Kamui Woods to assist the police in taking the slime villain in custody.

Which was surprisingly difficult idea, given how much the vacuum container was moving violently.

"CAN SOMEONE GET MY EYES PLEASE!? I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! EVERYTHING'S DARK! I DON'T LIKE IT HERE! SOMEONE GET MY EYES, PLEEEHEHEHEAAAAEESEEE! WAHHHHHH!"

"Can you please shut up!" Yelled Kamui Woods. With every word his body slightly jerks with every violent movement the slime villain makes. Thankfully him and the other officers were able to quickly make sure that the villain was secured and was promptly taken away. Once the police left, he went to join the other heroes.

He quickly met up with Death Arms to see if he needed any help.

"There's no need, I'm just about done here actually." He replied, "Mt. Lady got most of it out of the way and Backdraft was able to put out the fires quickly, so it seems we got pretty lucky today."

"You're telling me, I'm just glad no one got seriously hurt. Although now I'm wondering when _he_ will show up."

"Who? You mean that Mirio kid? He should be with Ms. Joke."

"No, not him. I mean _him._ " says Woods.

"I'm not sure what you me-wait." Death Arms to a moment to think about it. Only to realize who Kamui Woods was referring to.

"Ughhh, no. Not him. I can take anyone else but him.", groaned Death Arms.

"Oh come on now, man. I know he can get annoying at times but you have to admit he's pretty funny."

"There is nothing funny about getting a wedgie from that guy! Do you have any idea how scared I was when that happened!?"

"Pffft, no" snickered Kamui Woods "I was to busy laughing to notice."

"Screw you, morning wood!"

"Okay whats going on here?" Mt. Lady meets up with the two arguing heroes. "Did something happen here?"

"Oh nothing" says Kamui Woods, ignoring the death stare from Death Arms, "We were just wondering when that green haired kid will show up?"

"Green haired kid?", asks Mt. Lady, "Who are you talking about?"

"I would like to know as well, Kamui." says Backdraft, now cutting into the conversation, "It sounds as though you and Death Arms have a bit of history with the person."

"Oh that's right you guys just got here recently. Well see, the thing is tha-"

They were all interrupted with a sudden rumbling noise coming from inside one of the buildings. Believing it to be another villain inside the debris, they all prepared from a fight. It soon became unnecessary as they saw a familiar face coming out. Or rather two of them, I should say.

" _*cough!cough!_ Oh! Death Arms! Kamui! Boy am I glad to see you!" says Mirio, emerging from the pile of debris, "And I see you brought in help too!"

He quickly gives a thumbs up towards Mt. Lady and Backdraft. "Name's Mirio, 2nd-year student at U.A and Hero in Training! Glad to have you aboard!"

The two heroes give a deadpan stare at the blonde, now seeing the condition he is in. "Glad to see you too kid, but..." Backdraft points to Mirio's clothing, or lack thereof.

"Huh? Is there something wrong...?",Mirio finally looks down and sees the state he is in. "Oh crap! Izuku!"

Izuku emerges from the pile, slightly dazed with a flurry of stars over his head. "dUUhh WhEre'S the LeAk, Ma'AM?" He quickly shakes his head to compose himself before massaging his head. "Ugghh...yeah?"

"Mind giving me a change of clothes?"

"Huh? Or sure! Let me just..." He straightens his maid uniform (ignoring the weird stares from the heroes). Then he reaches into his apron pocket and pulls out a fresh new set of clothes for Mirio. "There ya go, buddy! Washed and hand pressed just for you!"

"Thanks!" As he goes on putting on clothes, Izuku turns his attention towards the heroes.

**WHOOOSH!** He quickly transforms back into his casual clothes. "Well hello there folks! I'm sorry to say that you guys came a bit late to the party!"

Death Arms is not amused by that statement and begins to loom over Izuku, "Party!? You call this a party!? A massive villain attack has just occurred and caused thousands of yen in damages and you call that a party!?"

"...Well when you put it that way, then yeah that does sound a bit off putting. Also hold these for me would ya?"

"Hold wh-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

Izuku looked at Death Arms as if he was stupid, "The villain's eyeballs, duh. Anyways, I gotta head on over and see what Ms. Joke is doing. Later chumps!"

"Hey wait a-"

**VAVAVROOOOOOOM!**

"...moment" Again the heroes are gobsmacked as the boy runs away in a trail of smoke.

"Soooo...", says Mt. Lady, "Anyone mind telling me what _that_ was about?"

Kamui answers the question this time, "Well that... is Izuku Midorya. I would go into further detail, but we would need to have a couple of drinks for this because it's one _hell_ of a story."

Backdraft is surprised by the info. "That bad? But he's just a kid."

"An assumption anyone makes.", says Death Arms "But soon enough you will wish that you were patrolling a different area... that is if you don't lose your mind first. It's a miracle me and Woody here are still kicking. What you guys just saw today was only a sample of what happens here in Musutafu."

Needless to say, it was one hell of a welcome for the duo. Poor Mt. Lady, the only thing they forgot to tell her was the fact that he was a shameless flirt. Why didn't he do so just now, you ask?

Three words: Mamadorya's frying pan. He'd rather not get in any further trouble today.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

While taking time off of schoolwork is a pretty neat bonus for someone who recently got expelled from school, sooner or later one has to accept the reality of public education, regardless of whether or not it actually becomes useful in the long run. It can almost be a guarantee that the majority of readers here have already forgotten most, if not all, lessons that were taught in middle school.

Hard facts aside, Izuku was not exempt from receiving his learnin' while at home. There was still time before summer vacation arrives, and Mamadoriya was determined to make sure that her little baby boy graduates beforehand. For this, she waited until her son was done with his homework before speaking with him at the dinning table. She will have no choice but to lay down the law...HARD.

"What!? What do ya mean I can leave the apartment to see my friends!?"

Inko wondered about her son's lack of patience, " *sigh* Izuku honey, I know you better than anyone else here in this world. If there is one thing I know for certain, it is that I know the moment you go out the door you get yourself into another one of your hair-brained shenanigans."

"...But, but, bu-"

"I know, I know... you can't help it. Ever since your quirk showed up, you are always compelled to do something no matter what. I remember when you were just a little boy that you couldn't even sit still for five minutes. Still, you have been very, VERY naughty recently and no son of mine is going to grow up as a delinquent."

"That last incident wasn't even my fault! Mei and Mirio said so!"

"And they are also your friends, which means that they could easily twist their words as well."

"They would never do that! You're being such a-!"

And it was in this moment that he knew, he [AY CARAMBA!] up. He covered his mouth to stop himself, but it was too late. **DOOOOOM!** At that moment he felt the cold aura of Mamadoriya's wrath, and quickly jolted straight in his chair.

**_"...Being such a what now, Izuuuukuuuu?"_ **

"N-n-n-n-n-na-na-na-na-na-na-no-nothing mom..."

**_"Oooohhh noooo, I am pretty sure it was something Izuku... care to elaborate?"_ **

"No, nothing mother!" said Izuku, trying to defuse the situation "I have not said anything whatsoever! Nope! Nuh-uh! Nada!"

Izuku was sweating bullets under the intense stare from his mother, wishing that she would drop it.

"...Oh I see! Sorry about that sweetie! I thought I heard something here."

Izuku resisted the urge to sigh in relief. He was not out of the woods yet. At the very least his tutor was not around to see this, or else she would have a laughing fit at the sight of the boy being scolded by his mother. That and there was no frying pan, so things are going smoothly.

**_" I'm glad that's the case... I would really hate to use this on you again so soon, dearie~"_ **

And now the killing aura is back. That, and the pan suddenly appeared on the dinning table. Good god, what is wrong with this woman!?

**_"Now then..."_** said Inko, _**"How about you help me with dinner tonight? It's been a while since we had some quality moments together, you're always out with your friends. And ever since your father began working overseas I've been DYING to have more family time..."**_

Isn't being with Mitsuki enough!? And why the hell did she say it like that!?

Poor Izuku just sat there, crying silent tears with the thought of this being his last supper.

"Y-y-yes mommy..."

...Maybe it's time for a scene change.

"Wait! Don't leave me here with this-"

**KLANG!THUD!**

"That's all right, dear! You go have fun with your narration while my Izu and I have some fun! Tee-hee!"

...Since when was she able to do that?

* * *

Another part of being enrolled in the educational system of (name of region here) is the the overwhelming burden of schoolwork and other activities associated with it. Homework, clubs, community service, exams, projects, group projects, social groups, school parking, dirty restrooms, bullies, nerds, jocks, dolls, you name it.

In Mirio's case, when one is an enrolled student of one of the most renowned schools in all of Japan that burden doubles. Add the fact that he is in the hero course, and the burden triples. When said student is (unknowingly) being considered to being the successor of the number one hero of the nation, that burden quadruples. When said individual is the friend of one Izuku Mydoriya then...

...may the gods have mercy on what minuscule ounce of sanity is left in his system.

Which is no wonder why it is nothing short of a miracle when he is able to have a bit of free time in his already busy schedule, even for something as little as buying something from the grocery store. This is even better when you get to do it alone.

"Hey Miriro, when do we get to see those friends of yours? Are they busy? Do they also have to do schoolstuff too? How come we haven't heard about them until now? Is one of them cute? I bet they are cute. By the way, what are we getting? Are we getting any ramen? I just love ramen!"

...At least his buddies from UA are normal, that much is for certain. Mirio looked over at the bubbly ray of sunshine beside him, giving Nejire a slightly exasperated look.

"Nejire, I already told you before. Izuku is already in enough trouble and I got a call from his mom telling me that he's grounded until he graduates by the end of the semester. Mei also has school too, so she can't be slacking off either."

"Really? Oh, then maybe we can plan some sort of graduation/first meeting party! We can have so much fun! We can bring food, cake, ice cream..!"

A third person decides to join in on the conversation. A complete contrast to the happy go lucky girl, this one seems like he would rather be doing anything else.

"If any of what I've heard of these guys is true, then I am not in much rush to meet them right now.", said Tamaki nervously.

"Oh come on, Tamaki! I'm sure he's not that bad!" assured Nejire. "He might be a bit of a wild one, but Mirio says he's okay!"

"Okay!? One of them have been involved in more villain attacks and accidents than the three of us combined! Heck, Mirio just told us about the villain attack he was caught up in just recently!"

"...You know, for shy guy like you I'm surprised how you're so riled up about him."

"Well, let's just say that he's a bit like you... a little too much I would say..."

"What the-! What's that supposed to mean!?"

Mirio was quick to defuse the situation. "Alright you two, that's enough. Let's not get rowdy here, okay? Besides, he's not the type to hurt anyone."

"Are you sure about that?"

"...okay you got me, but at least he wouldn't do it to someone who doesn't deserve it."

Tamaki let out a small sigh, "Well, I guess I have to take your word for it."

"Yeah Mirio! You better introduce us to him the minute you get the chance!"

"Haha! Don't worry you two, you meet him soon enough!"

Mirio has known the two of them much longer than Mei or Izuku, as they they were primarily his classmates to begin with. While they don't have the creative mad mind of a inventor nor the eccentric personality or power of a wild classy con man, they also have their own little 'quirks' that really puts him at ease. Needless to say, he does feel a bit anxious about the two groups meeting for the first time.

Mei and Izuku weren't really the first thing that came to mind when thinking about the word "normal". Even their first meeting was nothing short of insane, especially when one tried to use him as a test subject and the other could literally jump out of their skin. In a world where everybody is basically a super-powered human being, that is one heck of a achievement. Still, it would be great to have the whole gang together. For all the stressful things he experienced during his time with the double trouble duo, he never lost his optimism nor his sense of humor (although most of the time he almost never gets the chance with Izuku around).

Nejire would seem like the type of gal that could get used to their antics. He could even bet his savings on her even joining in on the fun. With her bubbly personality, curious mind as well as her love of all things conversational, he was sure she would get along with the both of them. Tamaki on the other hand... that might be a bit tricky.

While he is an overall great guy, he really isn't the social type. In fact, sometimes Mirio would often wonder how someone with a hard shell like him ever got to be friends with the likes of Nejire and himself (although he obviously never regrets it). Mei might be more able to connect with the moody character. After all, what better person to get to an introvert like another introvert?

Either way, there is only a few weeks before the end of the school year. They'll get to meet them soon enough.

"Hey Mirio..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they will apply to UA?"

"What are you talking about? Of course they will! Mei wants to be in the support course and-"

"Let me guess, Izuku wants to be a hero!"

"Actually...no he doesn't."

That stopped both of them in their tracks, looking confused. Mirio, for his part, just kept walking.

"...what?"

* * *

While being a student might be regarded as a very stressful thing in today's world, very few would consider the fact that the educators have it worse than them. Sure the students have to do all these assignments and projects and whatnot, but it is the teachers that have to grade EVERY single one of them. Not only that, their job doesn't end at the end of the school year.

Basically, they spend the entirety of their summer "vacation" preparing for the next school year. And during that time, most teachers would be extremely stressed. As for the case of a certain teacher in UA, he was not stressed...

...he was PISSED.

Who could blame him? First, he expelled his entire class shortly after beginning the semester because they, "lacked the potential and discipline needed for being a hero". Then he gets a scolding from the principal and is now, "required", to assist the other classes and practically become an errand boy. Next, he discovers that someone has begun stealing his juice from the fridge at the teacher's lounge.

Now that would have been the biggest offence so far, but then Emi showed up. While he was annoyed and refused to even acknowledge the laughing hero's advances, this was nothing new. Until he realized that she was in UA, wearing a formal dress walking back from the direction the principal was in.

As he himself is also a hero as well as an advocate of all logic and reason, he began to place all the pieces together.

Emi is wearing a formal dress, which means she was here on business. She also had a red folder with her, which means that it might have been for an individual. The folder had the seal of the Musutafu Police district, which means that individual is more than likely a problem child. Detective Naomasa is the one in charge in the district and a trusted friend of his, so he knows he's already dealing with said problem child. And by going from what the Detective told him during one of his patrols, he knew that Emi is a tutor of someone named Izuku Midoriy-

**_SLAM!_** "WHAT IN THE FRESH HELL IS THIS!?", yelled a very angry and out-of-breath Aizawa, showing the red folder to the principal. Emi quickly came through the door not a second later, trying to get the folder back.

"Aizawa, what the hell are you doing!?Give that back!"

"Not until someone explains why this problem child is planning on enrolling here!"

"Not until you give back the folder!"

Emi reaches for the folder, only for the hobo hero to hold it away from her at arms length. Actually he's putting both Emi AND the folder at arms length.

"Ow! Hey, quit it!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"No! Give it!"

"I'm serious, woman!"

"I'm super cereal too, sleepyhead!"

"I'll believe it when you stop making those god-awful puns!"

"*gasp*HOW DARE YOU!" Emi quickly tackled the sleepy hero to the ground, both still wrestling for the folder.

"Get off me, problem woman!"

"No!"

"I swear I'll-"

"As much as I enjoy humans make a fool of themselves in front of me..." said Nezu calmly, putting an end to the scuffle. "... I believe it would be best if we retain some semblance of professionalism on campus."

The teachers quickly got up and straightened themselves, slightly embarrassed at the fact that they forgot that the principal was at his desk in the first place. At the very least it took off some of the steam that Aizawa was holding earlier.

"sorry principal Nezu/teach."

"All is well! As long as it doesn't happen again, of course." Nezu set down his teacup before continuing. "Now then, would either of you like to share the reason for what happened earlier?"

Emi took the initiative before Aizawa could say anything. "W-well, I was just returning back to the police station to report on Midorya's case, when Mr. Grumpy Pants-"

"Who, Ms. Emi?"

"I mean Shota" Emi corrected "Crossed my path and asked what I was doing here, and I told him. He was not happy about it and well... the rest is history."

"I see." Nezu turned his attention to Aizawa "Anything else to add to that?"

"No sir, that is what happened. Although I would like to ask about the problem child."

"Ah you mean Izuku Midorya, correct?"

"Yes, sir. I would like to ask why we are even considering even letting someone like him take the entrance exam to UA."

"What!?" cried out Emi, "Shota do you have any idea what your saying!?"

"Ms. Fukkukaido, I do have an idea of what I'm saying. Ever since I've heard of him from the news and other heroes, I have been monitoring his activities along with the police. Every time he is involved, there is always major amounts of collateral damage and many people are left to clean up his messes. Not only that, but given his adittude and demeanor, it's plain to see that he doesn't even remotely care about what would happen to others. There are times where I'm wondering how someone like Sir Nighteye and Ingenium could even support someone like him."

Aizawa turns to Nezu once more "Principal Nezu, I demand that Izuku Midorya be barred from taking the entrance exams."

"I see..."

A tense silence settles between the three, with Emi and Aizawa glaring at each other while Nezu just sat there deep in thought.

"Ms. Fukkukaido?"

Emi directed her attention back to the principal, "Y-yes, Principal Nezu?"

"Do you happen to tell Aizawa about what course he is planning on taking?", asked Nezu, giving a slight smile towards Aizawa. The teacher always hates it when he sees that smile.

"Well no, not really. He sort of took the folder and stormed over here before I could tell him."

Aizawa was not liking this at all, "I don't know what you two are talking about, but if you two are planning to rope him into the hero course the-"

The principal was quick to shut him down, "He is going into the business course, Aizawa."

"Wh...what?" said Aizawa, completely flabbergasted.

"You heard correctly." reafirrmed Nezu,"Not only that, but he was the one to make the choice. Contrary to what you are thinking, Izuku plans to open his very own nightclub."

"A nightclub? But why?"

Emi was quick to answer this one, "Because he said, and I quote...", she made her best impression of Izuku, "... 'There's so many heroes out here that I'll practically be begging for a dead end job at the agency! What better way to help the folks out there than to make sure they enjoy the peace those spandexed crime fighters keep?' "

Aizawa was unable to come up with any retort after that. While he was adamant on making sure he wasn't going to the hero course, he could try to tolerate Izuku going into a different route. At the very least he wouldn't have to deal with the problem child himself. Seems he just jumped to conclusions this time.

He let out a weary sigh, letting his frustrations go up in smoke. Perhaps he needs a long rest after this.

"Well then, it seems I have misunderstood the situation here. I apologize for making quick assumptions about this."

"Haha! Not to worry, Shota. I understand how you feel, but rest assured that everything will be quite alright. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Aizawa bid his farewell to the both of them before leaving the office. Again a nice silence settled in between Emi and the Principal. Emi was grateful that her (self-proclaimed by her) sweetheart was willing to accept Izuku into UA, believing that he would have doubled down on not letting him enroll.

However, there is one thing that she was curious about...

"Hey, Principal Nezu?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Do you think we should tell him that you've already registered Izuku for the hero course exams?"

Nezu went to prepare himself another cup of tea, hiding the sadistic smile that began to creep on his face.

"Heheheheheheh! I think it would be best to have a few surprises every once in a while don't you? HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Don't you just love [WHATSACOMEANDAGO!] boses?

* * *

**Later that night...**

All is quiet around Musutafu. The steady hustle and bustle of the town slowly began to die out throughout the town, the bright sunlight now replaced with the dim, flickering flash of the streetlamps and business signs. The road was now devoid of vehicles and people.

Things were especially quiet for the Midoriya household as they turned in for the night, their bodies now weary of a day of schoolwork, cooking and cleaning, as well as parental punishment. This is a little known fact, but for the neighbors of the Midoriyas they were always sure to have earmuffs ready for when they were ready for bed. Anybody who remotely knew Izuku knew that they have to have at least some sort of protection, and a blind eye to anything that was considered "weird" by their standards.

Which meant that nobody could have seen (nor cared) about a iron-masked face looking over the apartment, with all the apparel of a private investigator. His glowing yellow eyes scanned every inch of the building, looking for any and all entrances, exits, strengths and weaknesses. He also looked into the identities of all of the tenants beforehand, knowing their quirks and their background, including the Midoriyas. He wanted to make sure that everything was perfect and up to date before reporting back to his superior.

He knew that they would go for the boy soon, but now was not the time. One should always wait for the perfect opportunity to strike, to make their move. All that was needed was patience.

So for now, he waited.

...

...

***BEEP!BEEP***

The masked man looked to his wrist, where he was receiving a video call from his slightly large watch. He accepted the call.

**_"*Bzzt!* Q, come in Q..."_ **

The man was quick to give an affirmed robotic grunt.

_**"...Glad to see you in fine health, Q. While we haven't spoken much since your last mission, I'm afraid that we are crunched for time and therefore have to skip the pleasantries for now. Although that wouldn't be much of a problem seeing that you are always ready to get to business, correct?"** _

Another affirmative grunt and nod from the man.

**_"Excellent. Now then, I assume that you have located the boy?"_ **

Another affirmative was given.

**_"Good job, Q. Now then, what I am about to tell you cannot be told to anyone nor will it be repeated, so listen carefully. Our intelligence branch recently discovered that the boy named Izuku Midoriya will be attending the illustrious U.A, which you already know is the most important school in all of Japan. While he has only applied for the hero course at the moment, I have no doubt that the school will have little to no problems in accepting the young man into their campus. After all, the principal is one clever individual, given the numerous run-ins we have with each other."_ **

_**"...Your mission is to monitor any and all activities of Izuku Midoriya as well as those in his inner circle. You are to gather as much information as possible regarding them, as well anything that is important to the organization. Remember that we have spent the last several centuries looking for the individuals who were known as the 'Descendants of the Mask', and right now we are at a crucial time in which we have the opportunity to have one of them into our employment."** _

_**"...You are to make sure that no one knows about this, for this could be disastrous should this information fall into the wrong hands. Make sure that the boy is willing to cooperate with us should the moment arise. If he does not agree to assist us, or if he becomes malicious during this time, I will give you full authority to use lethal force as you see fit. Am I understood?"** _

The man gives an affirmative grunt, now adding a salute.

_**"Good. This will be the last call you will be receiving from me in a while, so there will be no support at this time. Take care and good luck. Over and out."** _

The transmission ends, leaving the man in complete silence once again.

The man looked intently at the building again, before walking away into the street. There would be no need to confront him now.


	6. Chapter 6

_Today is a wonderful and sunny day in the bustling city of Musutafu. In fact, one could say that everyday is a great day to be in town. The area is filled with many areas of entertainment and wonders that appeal to everybody, from the nightlife enthusiast to the common folk going about their days. In Musutafu, there is always something for you to enjoy!_

_For the scavengers and eccentric inventors, there is the Dagobah beach trash heap. Back in its hayday this was one of the most beautiful coastal beaches that existed, being a major hotspot for those wanting a little fun in the sun. However, due to the rising issues of littering and pollution it's all long and gone, now nothing more than a grease monkey's paradise. This little scrapyard has all the basic needs you need to create whatever technological abomination you desire, as well as snagging some scrap metal for some extra cash. In this part of town there is always a lavish, luxurious lump of landfill that you can legally and legitimately acquire from the lazy louts of lala-land. Reserve your scrap today!_

_Speaking of inventors, great minds only come from the best schools, and here in Musutafu we have one of the best schools in all of Japan, UA! With some of the most intelligent and capable minds ensuring the education and guidance of the next generation. Seeing as someone such as yourself is getting close to the age of motherhood, this would be a perfect opportunity to-_

**WHACK!** "GACK!" **BA-CRASH!**

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU IDIOT!?"

Izuku was unable to answer, seeing that he lays sprawled on the floor in Mt. Lady's, or Yu as he later found out, apartment. With all the beer cans that surrounded the two in the living room, one could assume that Izuku was just really drunk. Or maybe it was the table that she threw that completes the look, not sure about that. The apartment in particular looks more better, but for the most part it looks as if a woman wasn't living here at all. Woe to all the boys she would bring home (if at all).

Yu was wearing her casual clothes, as she was already off duty just a while ago. It was supposed to be just a normal patrol, hopefully apprehend a villain or two and gain some popularity. It was supposed to be an impressive debut for Mt. Lady, but it was never meant to be.

' _And it's all because of HIM! That little green haired brat ruined my debut!'_

She was steaming with anger as she glares at the kid, who was still out cold on the fl-

**FWIP!** Oh, wait. Never mind, he got back up.

"Yeowch! Well then, Big Lady, you certainly are NOT a damsel in distress! Not with those arms." he says, rubbing the sore spot on his head. "By the way, how the heck are you so strong? Is it something you eat? 'cause I heard that eating the broken hearts of men really-"

He barely dodges another empty can at his head, hearing the **KLINK!** as it hits the balcony window.

"I said shut up! And it's Mt. Lady, you brat!... and leave my love life out of this!"

Izuku pretends to give a confused look, stroking an invisible beard, "Really? With all the hero close ups you do, I'd say that info is open to the public!"

He makes a grand gesture of reading from a sign, his arms spread out , "Ahh, I can just see the tabloids now! 'Breaking News! Aspiring Hero uses Paparazzi to Scout Out Potential Sucker!' That'll get some recognition. HAHAHAAA!"

**BONK!** In his act of laughing he fails to see the coffee cup as it hits him straight in the face, knocking him into the floor again. This time Yu doesn't take any chances as she begins to drag the star seeing troublemaker by the collar and towards the door. Finally, with one strong move she throws Izuku out the open door.

"AND STAY OUT!" **SLAM!**

She could hear the quick scream of him falling before **THUD!** hitting the ground. If it was anyone, she would have been appalled at what had just occurred as this would've been a murder attempt. However, with a quick reminder that the person in question was none other than Izuku Mydoriya it helped to calm her nerves.

However it was only temporary as she realized how much of a mess her home truly was. With a bag, apron and a grouchy mood she began to clean up.

Which also meant it gave her time for her to contemplate where she went wrong. Ever since she decided to move to Musutafu it has been a rollercoaster of hiccups and stress. First her encounters with Midnight, then her love life (or lack of rather), then... HIM.

Ever since she encountered Izuku during the Slime Villain Incident, he began pestering her to no end. At first she was flattered, as she figured it was just another fan of hers just wanting to take a picture with her or date her. But then he began to act more obnoxious and overly flirtatious towards her, which then began to annoy her. When she told this to the other heroes, they all merely laughed at her suffering, saying that he is "A sucker for a pretty face". That and they were glad that it was her and not them.

When she told this to Detective Naomasa, he offered her a glass of bourbon and welcomed her to the club. As of now she is still confused.

She has done a lot of things that she regrets from time to time, be it failing to nab the perfect guy in high school or flirting with a teacher to get the grades up (Which cannot be proven in anyway legally). However, the one thing she regrets the most... was meeting the little [WOLOLO!] known as Izuku Midoriya.

Yup, he tends to do that to most people. Now, here she is sweeping the can-litter floor of her apartment with only the thoughts of a wallowing hopeless romantic.

Meanwhile Izuku is seen peeling himself off the ground, leaving behind a noticeable human-shaped hole. He glares at the apartment building while dusting himself off, before turning towards the street.

"*looks at audience* I've heard of falling from grace, but this is ridiculous!", he says before deciding to take a stroll through the town.

"Now then...what should I do? I haven't seen the gang in a while, maybe I should give them a visit. Ooooorrr I could pay a visit to my good pal Naomasa! I'm sure he is _dying_ to know how I've been!"

He pulls his hair as he can't seem to make a decision. "Augh! There must be a way to choose! Aha!"

Quickly he digs elbow-deep into his pocket before taking out a coin.

"There we go!", he says as he flips the coin high into the air. "Tails for friends, heads for the chowderhead."

**...** **KLING! TINK! TINK!**

"And surprise surprise, Naomasa gets to relax another day! Well then...OFF I GO!"

**FWOOOSH!** Izuku quickly whirls out of sight, heading back home to invite his friends for dinner. He knows for a fact that Mamadoriya would be thrilled to have guests in the house.

Besides, who can resist her delicious homemade Katsudon?

* * *

It was another day at work for the disheveled detective, if the paperwork was anything to go by. While the last incident was not as bad as the previous ones that he encountered over the years, he still has to fill out the reports at the end of it all. Seems that he just can't get a break, but justice never sleeps as they say.

The black suitcase on the other hand was the only thing on his mind, as it was recovered at the scene of the incident. Witness reports stated that before the man transformed into the creature now known as the Slime Villain he had a black suitcase with him as he entered the restaurant. They also said that when he was inside, he appeared very anxious and afraid, as if someone was looking for him. It wasn't long before the nervousness quickly became annoyance once Izuku began to get involved.

The suitcase was in police custody shortly after the incident and was sent to the lab to check for any further evidence. There were some fingerprints, but was later to be matched with someone who was reported dead a few days ago, meaning that the villain was more than likely responsible for the death of the individual and was using the body as a sort of disguise. They also attempted to open the suitcase, only to be surprised with the fact the damn thing was not being budged in the slightest. Still, with destruction of property as well as the numerous counts of villainy, was enough to put the Slime villain behind bars for a long while.

While he can breathe a little easier knowing that the villain was in custody, it was still not enough to state his curiosity over the suitcase itself. He already tried opening the suitcase himself, but no dice.

Right now, the suitcase is still at the lab, and the forensics team are in the process of sawing it open to see what is inside. As he sits in his office to finish all the paperwork he regularly glances at his phone, knowing he would get call from them soon.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Hello, Detective? It's me, Ms. Joke"

"Huh? Oh, sure. Come in"

The laughing hero comes into the office with the ever present red folder in her hand, looking over the Detective in a concerned frown.

"Oh wow, you don't look so hot there chief. Have you been resting properly?"

Naomasa gave a dry chuckle, "Do I really look that bad? Well it's all because I'm dealing with this wave of paperwork at the moment."

He gestures towards the stacks of paperwork on his desk threatening to spill out, "So unless you have anything very important to say, I'm afraid I have to ask you to hold off on that until I get this sorted out."

"Well that depends on what you mean by that."

Well THAT got the guy's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... It's Izuku-related."

"Ugh... What did he do this time?"

"Nothing! Don't worry, he hasn't done anything like that in a while"

Naomasa leaned back in his chair with a very defeated sigh, "Alright...let's hear it"

"Oh! Well uh, _*ahem*,_ well as you know he is close to graduating middle school and..."

"...Go on..."

"Well I have been looking for a nice high school for him to attend, since most of them are not willing to accept him in at all and..."

"...okay..."

"Knowing that Izuku is such a _special_ case for them, I have gone through great lengths to-"

**SLAM!** Naomasa quickly leaned forward in his desk with irritation, "Anytime now please, Ms. Joke!"

And with that the band-aid has been ripped

"Izuku will be attending UA."

The room becomes silent for a few tensive minutes, both of them looking at each other with unreadable expressions. Well, Naomasa's is unreadable. Ms. Joke's expression is more like the one where they are about to expect the other person to just begin throwing a tantrum and start unleashing absolute hell on everything and everyone that the person is in contact with. As soon as Naomasa opens his mouth, she begins to calm him down.

"Look Naomasa, I know you and Izuku don't see eye to eye but-"

"Is that all?"

…Okay, apparently she totally read the atmosphere wrong.

"What?"

The Detective gave Ms. Joke a 'you serious?' look, "Emi, as much as I think that Izuku is an absolute [DINGOBABY!] I have no right to deny him anything like a basic education. The reason why I gave this assignment to you is because I had a feeling that you would be able to make him think about the consequences of his actions before doing anything."

"I thought it was because no one else wanted to take it."

"That too, but that's not my point. My point is, if there is anyplace where they would be able to keep Izuku in check while in school, then UA would be that place."

To say that Ms. Joke was not expecting this was an understatement of the century.

"..Well okay then. I expected you to be a bit more... upset about this."

Naomasa waved it off, "Well since they already accepted him it's now their problem. Besides Izuku was always talking about being in the business course for that nightclub he wanted to open."

It was at this moment where she just realized the situation. _'Ah crap, he doesn't know he's going to the hero course exams yet'._ Then she just realized another bombshell, only worse.

_'Ah crap! IZUKU DOSEN'T KNOW EITHER!'_

She quickly wiped of the nervous sweat in her brow. "Well about that I think I should tell you th-"

**RING!RING!**

"Hold that thought! Let me take this!"

Naomasa picked up the phone, his demeanor now changed to a professional.

"Musutafu Police Precinct, this is Detective Naomasa speaking... uh-huh, yes... yes that briefcase is the one I sent to them fro-huh? what?...STOLEN!? What happ-wait, never mind I'll be right over!"

Naomasa's outburst alerted the laughing hero, "What's goin on?"

"Apparently there was more to the briefcase than we thought. Someone broke into the lab and stole it from under our noses."

Ms. Joke quickly switched to her hero persona, "Should I contact the other heroes?"

"Only Eraserhead and Sir Nighteye, the suspect has already left so there is no need for any muscleheads. There is already a squad there conducting an investigation so I'm heading there to see what's going on."

Naomasa quickly got his coat and hat as he headed out the door, Ms. Joke following suit.

"I'll come with you."

"No, don't worry about it as the situation is already under control. I just need you to keep looking out for the kid."

"Don't you mean 'look out for the kid'?"

"Same difference"

They went their separate ways after leaving the station. While she wasn't able to tell Naomasa the whole truth about Izuku's situation, the more she though about it the more she thought that maybe it was for the best. The detective already has enough on his plate, and she is not going to make him even more nervous than usual.

For the most, maybe she should take a breather herself. Izuku hasn't been much of a bother, but that was mostly just his mother make sure of that. That and the Mydoriya matriarch really had a knack for her cooking. Speaking of which...

She just received a message on her phone from the woman herself.

**Hello! Izuku is having friends over for dinner and I was wondering if you would like to join us as well? I'm making katsudon today!**

Well then, it just so happens that she is off the clock now. Might as well drop by. Walking now with a small pep in her step she went to her car and drove away from the precinct, anxious to try more of the Mamadoriya's fabulous cooking.

Unfortunately, she failed to notice the big masked man in a trench coat, just watching her from the other side of the street. As she drove away, the man looked at her general direction before walking away, suitcase and all.

* * *

**Some time later, in the Midoriya Household.**

_"Izuku! stir the eggs!"_

**_CRACK! WHISK-WHISK!_ **

_"Yes ma'am!"_

**_SIZZLE! FWOOM!_ **

_"Make sure you don't burn the meat!"_

**_BLOOP! POP! POP!_ **

_"Yes ma'am!"_

**_KSSHHH!_ **

_"Dammit don't use too much oil!"_

_"Sorry ma'am!"_

**_SLAM! BAM!_ **

_"AND WHERE THE HELL IS THE SOY SAUSE!"_

_"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW! I DIDN'T KNOW THE RECIPIE CALLED FOR IT!"_

**_CRAAAAAASH! DOOOOM!_ **

_"RAHHHHH!"_

_"GYAAAAA!"_

**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!**

"KYAAA! What the!- Wh- huh?"

Izuku jolted awake from the horrible nightmare that he just went through, looking around before realizing that he was on the couch. He let out a big sigh of relief before hearing the knocking once again from the front door.

"Alright alright! Keep your pants on, jeez!", he yelled out as he went towards the door, revealing a casually dressed Emi.

"Hey there pipsqueak! Ya gonna invite me in?"

"*Sigh* Yeah, sure come right in."

He could notice the deadpanned reaction on her face.

"Gee, you sure know how to make a woman happy."

"Yeah, whatever. Mom is at the kitchen right now, you can talk to her while I take a bath real quick."

Izuku goes to his bedroom to get this clothes, leaving Ms. Joke to her own devices. She heads towards the kitchen, finding the Midoriya Matriarch at the stove doing some final touches on the food.

"Woah! What kind of witchcraft did you do to make this smell so delicious?"

The woman beamed in pride as she greeted the laughing hero, "Why thank you, Emi! And for your information, there is no witchcraft involved. Just some good quality ingredients and a nice little helper to do the trick."

"Then you must have spent a lot of time getting everything perfect. Little green looked like he was going to pass out. Actually now that I think about it, he must have woken up when I knocked at the door."

Inko looked off to the side in an embarrassed pout. "Well I do tend to be a bit... hard on him when he helps me cook."

A scream is heard in the bathroom, "UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE CENTURY!"

"IZUKU! SHUT UP AND GET CLEAN!"

"Wh-CRAP!"

**SLIP!BONK! SLAPSH!**

"...Owww..."

Inko turns to Emi once again, "Anyways would you mind setting up the table for me? The food is almost ready."

"Sure thing! Is it just us?"

"No, Izuku's friends are also coming too so that would make it about... 7 people in total."

"Oh? Well then this isn't really dinner anymore! Now it's a party!"

"Haha! I guess so!"

The two spent several more minutes getting everything set up, eager to know what they have been up to since last time.

Ever since Emi became Izuku's tutor, the two of them quickly became fast friends and would take every opportunity to meet up and hang out while they were free. While Katsumi is still a very good friend of Inko, her Modeling carrer really puts on a damper on her schedule. Even so, she couldn't really blame her for that.

Besides, she would hook her up with some nice dresses. Its great to have connections after all.

As for Emi, she really could use a bit of company seeing how Aizawa would always reject her advances every time. Truth be told, if it wasn't for the fact she would always do it with a bright smile and just a massive wave of total sunshine she would have been suspected of being a yandere. That being said, he really lucked out on that one.

Either way, the two would mostly talk about whatever happens to cross their minds that day, either be about Izuku or just who was the hottest male hero. Bonus if you figure out who Emi votes for.

It wasn't long before the rest came through.

**SLAM!** "Hi, Mrs. Midoriya! Is the food ready yet!?"

"Mei, stop being so rude! Don't you know anything about manners?!"

"Does it have to do with working with my babies?"

"Well no, bu-"

"THEN SUCH KNOWLEDGE IS UNNECESARRY!"

"IT IS IF YOU WANT TO BE A DECENT HUMAN BEING!"

While Mei and Mirio continued with their admittedly entertaining argument, Nejire and Tamaki both trailed behind after them. One was having a look of utter desperation while the other was continuingly giggling with the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. Again, take the time to figure out which is which.

Inko beamed at the group, "Welcome back you two! Glad to see you can make it."

She then turned to the newcomers, greeting them with a bow. "As for you two, it's a pleasure to finally meet more of Izuku's friends. I'm so glad you could make it as well."

"We're happy to met you too, Mrs. Midoriya! Name's Nejire and this here shy boy is Tamaki!", said the bubbly girl while patting said shy guy's back. Meanwhile the poor introvert is too busy admiring the floor.

"Oh please call me Inko. Any friend of Izuku's is welcome here. Now then... Izukuuu! Your friends are hereeee~!"

**FWOOOOOSH!**

The greenest twirled towards her, now wearing his t-shirt and pants and in a welcoming pose, arms wide.

"Welcome dear friends my humble abode! The blondie was telling me about the two of you, and let me just say that IIIIII..." he trailed off at the end, now taking a good look at the two.

...or more specifically, the one they call Nejire.

**BADUMP! BADUMP! BADUMP!**

_We now take a look inside the mind of the idiot known as Izuku. Observe..._

'Wh-what is this beautiful creature, no goddess, doing here in my home!? Is this one of blondies' friends that he has told me all about!? IT IS! OH ME OH MY HOW CAN I FORGIVE MYSELF KNOWING THAT SUCH A WOMAN EXISTS!

Her hair! Her clothes! Her pretty face and such bountiful che- _charisma_! Never had I seen such beauty! And what a beautiful pair of ti- _twinkling eyes_! I can feel myself being lost in them! Smothered by them! BECOME ABSOLUTELY COVERED BY THEM AND SUFFOCATED BY THEM UNTIL THE LIGHT TAKES AWAY WHAT LITTLE ENERGY I HAVE LEFT! TODAY I CAN DIE HAPPILY NOW THAT I HAVE BEEN IN THE PRECENSE OF SUCH A DIVINE BEING!

_We now return with your regularly scheduled reading_.

"Helllloooooo... anyone there? Izuuuukuuuu..."

Mei waves her hand in front of Izuku's face but doesn't receive any feedback. Mirio facepalms, Tamaki just stands there awkwardly and Nejire lets out a cute giggle. Inko and Emi just looks at the scene amused.

**FWOOOOSH!** Then in a whirl he appears in front of Nejire, but now in the attire of a typical frenchman. He has one hand on his hip, the other presenting a rose to her with a sly look.

"Ahhh, hello zere, meees. Eet ees a pleasure to hahve finahlly meet you.", he says with the ever so suave voice of a Japanese Clouseau.

"Haha! Nice to meet you too, Izuku!", replies Nejire as she accepts the flower.

"Oh so you hahve ahlready heard of me, oui? No doubt frahm our leettle teen teen here cahrrect?"

" Of course! I've heard all about you and your antics! Also, why are you acting so funny? Are you really french? How did you change your clothes so quickly? Wh-"

Izuku silenced her quickly with a finger on the lips, "Now now, my dear. Zere is no need to be ahskeeng so mahny questions. Why dahn't we just head to sahmwhere more..private?"

**THWACK!**

"Gack! _Sacrebleu!_ Whaht's ze beeg idea, mathair!?"

"Shut it Izuku, this is no time for your jokes! Now get yourself changed and make sure you behave yourself."

**FWOOOSH!** Izuku reluctantly switches back and trudges towards the dining table, leaving the rest utterly surprised at this turn of events.

Then again one shouldn't really be surprised when a mother is able to control her children. Just a simple fact of parenting.

"Now then, why don't the rest of you get yourselves washed up and head to the table when you're ready. I made Katsudon today!"

"Sure thing Mrs. M!"

"Y-yes ma'am..."

"Come on come on! The sooner I'm full the sooner I can get back to working on my babies!"

"For the last time, Mei, have more tact!"

"Don't worry Inko, I'll make sure that your idiot son doesn't eat all the food again."

From there there wasn't much to be said as everyone was absolutely famished, eager to go ahead and stuff their mouths (literally, for Izuku and Mei. Izuku more so.) There were some interesting tidbits here and there, such as the work of the big three, Emi's hero work, or one of Mei's inventions. Sometime Inko would tell a story or two about some of the more outlandish things that her son has been through during his infancy. All the meanwhile Izuku would continue to flirt with Nejire (Who would then respond in a obvious and airheaded way, almost as if she was sarcastic in a way.)

Nevertheless, it was a wonderful dinner and everyone gave their thanks to the lovely Midoriya hostess for inviting everyone. Poor woman was blushing from all the praise. As for Izuku and Mei, the big three were excited for their two idiots to join them at UA, although a bit miffed that Izuku would be in the business course.

And then came the big reveal...

"Um... about that...there's something you should know abut your application to UA."

Emi almost choked on the immense silence that occurred afterwards, all eyes turned to her.

"Well it seems that there was a teeny-tiny little hiccup and... um..."

Rip it again! Just like last time!

"Izuku's joining the hero course!"

...

...

...

COMENCE 'OPERATION: MENTAL' IN 3... 2... 1...

"SAY SIKE RIGHT NOW, MS. JOKE! SAY! SIKE! RIGHT! NOW!"

"WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE EMI!"

"IZUKU! WE NEED TO GET A COSTUME READY FOR YOU AT ONCE!"

"W-W-W-W-WHAT'S GOING ON! WHY ARE WE SCREAMING!"

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH-!"

"This was a mistake, I should have never come here, I am tired, I have no bed and I must dream this nightmare away..."

...Yeah, mission failed successfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellos Hellos, Kalbern Here! Since I have already have the chapters already made, I have only done a quick lookover to make sure there weren't any grammatical errors. Still, if you find any here please let me know as I would like to make sure this story is as perfect as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellos Hellos, Kalbern here!  
> First of all I would like to take the time to say thanks for taking a look at this particular story. I would also like to say that this work is also posted in DeviantArt, Wattpad, and Fanfiction.net under the same name. This is to avoid any misunderstandings that may arise.


End file.
